Adjustment
by StayStrongxox
Summary: What if everything was different? The gang have gone their seperate ways, but the past is never far behind... AU!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and with a (slight) tan! I've been on holiday, so I havent been updating, but that doesnt mean I havent writing these chapters down in the notes app on my phone!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

The hot Dominican Republic summer sun beamed down on its residents. Food markets opened, front doors and all the windows were opened to let the light breeze clear their homes of the stuffiness from the heat, even the occasionally breakfast barbecue.

On a secluded beach, about half an hour from the mainland, was a large beach house.

Dominic Toretto awoke to the sound music drifting from the kitchen. He groaned and rolled over, reaching for his wife, his eyes flickering open when he felt cool sheets.

He sat up and grabbed his boxers from the floor, slipping them on and walking for the bedroom door, opening it to find his favourite view.

Leticia, or Letty as she went by to her family, was dancing around the kitchen, dressed in his shirt, which was at least three sizes too big for her and tiny black sleep shorts.

Letty was in her own world as she prepared breakfast, of bacon and cheese omelettes with fresh fruit, whilst dancing round the kitchen. Her hips swivelled in time to the Spanish music as she mouthed the words perfectly.

'Nice view, baby!' Letty gasped and almost cut her finger as Dom grabbed her from behind and spoke to her.

'Dom!'

Dom gently took the knife from her hands and dropped it into the sink, before grabbed his wife and sat her on the unmade table, his wolfish smile adorning his face.

'Why did I wake up without you?' He asked, kissing her neck gently.

Letty tipped her head back slightly, enjoying the moment, before she answered. 'I was hungry.'

Dom allowed a small chuckle at her response before bringing his head up to kiss her lips, feeling her arms wrap round his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her.

His hands gripped her waist before they travelled up her sides, onto her shoulders before tangling into her long dark tresses, tilting her head to the side slightly as he deepened the kiss.

A slight moan came from either one of them as they started to get lost in each other. Dom felt his wife's hand cup the back of his neck, gently scratching it with her nails.

'Ew! No kissing! No kissing!'

Dom groaned as Letty pushed him away from her, leaning back against the counter.

'Morning buddy, you hungry?' Letty asked, as Ruben ran into her arms and hugged her round her waist.

'Yes, Mami!' Ruben told her before hugging her tightly.

Dom smiled at the interaction, before holding his arms out, catching his son as he jumped into them. 'How's my little man?'

Ruben laughed. 'I'm not little anymore, papi! I'm seven! I'm a big man!' He told him, holding up seven fingers to get his point across.

Letty laughed. 'That you are! Now, how about we go sit outside and let papi here sort out the breakfast?'

Ruben clapped and squirmed in his Dads arms to put on his feet, before holding his hand for his Mom.

'I'll be out a minute, Rue' Letty told him softly, watching as he nodded and rushed out onto the sand with a laugh.

'We did good, baby' Dom commented after watching Ruben play in the sand for a few minutes.

'Yeah, we did' Letty said, leaning her head against Dom's shoulder and wrapping her arms round his waist.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly, before speaking. 'So... any chance of a mini you?'

Letty let out a laugh, as she picked up her steaming cup of her favourite herbal tea. 'Not yet, papi'

Dom groaned. 'But baby!' He whined, well aware he was sounding like his son at the minute, when he couldn't get his own way. 'I know you want a little girl. As much as you try and deny it, I can see it in your eyes.'

Letty pressed her lips together to stop the smile on her face. 'My eyes tell a lot of things, Dom...'

'Yes, and right now, they're saying that I'm right...' he said, plucking the cup of herbal tea from her hands and picking her up effortlessly.

'Dom...' Letty warned, but was quickly interupted.

'MAMI! Come on!'

Dom groaned and looked to the ceiling as Letty made her escape with a loud laugh as she ran towards her son, picking him up and swinging him around, with a large, carefree smile on her face...

* * *

'How are babies made?'

Letty choked on her tea and sprayed half of it from her mouth as she coughed and tried clear her lungs.

At the same time, Dom's head shot up in surprise, before gently smacking her on the back, while trying to think of a suitable answer to the question of a seven year old.

'Why do you want to know that?' Letty asked, her voice scratchy, as she got herself under control.

'I just wondered. Maya said her mommy is having a baby and I just wondered how they're made... she says she caught her parents wrestling naked, bleugh!'

Letty groaned and fell back against the sand, her arm covering her face.

Dom looked unimpressed that Letty had left him to deal with it. 'Listen, son... you don't need to know anything like that at your age... trust me...'

Ruben frowned before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to look at the sea, eating a piece of fruit.

'That question would've been answered totally different if he was a girl' Dom commented to his wife.

Letty snorted. 'Yeah because you would have left me to explain it to her, I know you, Dominic Toretto!'

'Look... there are just some things in life a mother is better at explaining to children than father's are! Trust me, I should know with...' he trailed off, clearing his throat before changing the subject. 'Never mind. Have you made arrangements for tonight?'

Letty looked sombre, before Dom had changed the subject and a smile crossed her face. 'Yep. He's going over to Pablo's at five... and then it's just you, me and an empty house for our anniversary...' She whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

'Mami!' Came the little warning voice of a seven year old, causing Letty to scowl. However, she couldn't bring herself to argue with him when he flashed her a very innocent smile.

'Okay, okay.. no more kissing infront of you...' Letty promised, before getting to her feet and picking him up, cradling him in her arms. 'Now... how about a swim in the ocean?'

Ruben gasped. He knew what that meant. Letty would gently swing him from side to side before throwing him in air and catching him, although she gave the impression she was going to drop him. 'No! PAPI!' He laughed and squealed at his mother's antics.

'Papi knows you love this, so does Mami!' Letty spoke as she entered the cool Dominican sea until she was waist deep.

Dom watched the interaction and smiled. After the last few years, they were finally settled in the Dominican, opening up a small garage on mainland to keep the money flowing and managing to enroll Ruben into a school.

When he was younger, Dom never expected his life to turn out the way it had at the age of twenty five. Loosing both parents and his younger sister had been really hard, but Letty and Ruben had made the dark days better, giving him a reason to live.

His son's voice brought him back to the present, calling for him to rescue him from Letty. He laughed and smiled, getting to his feet and heading down to the sea to join his family...

* * *

Dom's arms wrapped tightly round his wife's back as she slumped gently onto his chest, basking in the glow of their lovemaking.

'I'll never get tired of doing this with you' Letty panted, as she tried to catch her breath.

'Good. Because you're the only one I want...' Dom told her, gripping her hair and connecting their lips again. Letty responded before breaking their kiss for air, as he flipped them over.

After dropping Ruben off at Pablo's, Dom and Letty had gone for a nice meal at their favourite Dominican restaurant, owned by a good friend called Ramsey Emmanual, so they didn't have to wait that long for a table, before driving back to their beach house and watching the sunset, before ending it with their favourite pass time.

'You're so beautiful' he murmured, kissing his way down to her stomach, placing kisses along it, causing Letty to roll her eyes with a smile, knowing his intentions.

'Dom...' The man in question looked up innocently with a childlike smile on his face.

'I can't help it' he placed another kiss to her stomach, before going back for her lips. 'Seeing you today with Ruben, so carefree and happy...' he trialed off, dropping a series of kisses to her lips. 'Got me thinking of our conversation from earlier...' he finished gently, his hand stroking the side of her face.

Letty would be lying if she said she didn't have dreams where she had a little girl that looked like her, their little family complete.

Dom kissed her again, his hand tangling into her raven locks. 'Long dark hair like yours, no doubt your fiery personality and your mouth...' his fingers traced her lips gently, as he said that. 'My nose and eyes...' he continued, looking down to see Letty's eyes glittering, before she sat up, causing Dom to frown.

He watched as she leaned towards the nightstand and pulled something out, in a shape that resembled a evelope. 'I thought we didn't do cards and presents?' He asked, taking the evelope as Letty handed it to him.

'Just open it' he raised an eyebrow at her tone, but he ripped the evelope open to find a blank card with writing on it, written in Lettys hand writing.

'What do you get when you have two, one and seven?' Dom read out loud, a confused look at the maths equation, before flipping the card open. 'Two adults, one child...' he trialed off and flipped the card again, his breathing coming to a stop. 'And another in seven... months' he finished, his gaze fixed firmly on the sonogram picture, before snapping to his wife.

'Happy anniversary, papi' Letty laughed. as Dom pushed her gently back onto her back, the covers of the bed getting pushed away as he rested between her legs again, his kisses trailing along her still flat stomach.

'One of the best anniversary presents ever!' He whispered, his hand trailing down to stroke her stomach as he leaned up to kiss her again, the smile never leaving his face...

* * *

'Mami! Papi!' Came the excited voice of Ruben as they pulled up at Pablo's house the next morning.

'Hey, there's our little man!' Dom smiled as his son ran into his arms.

'Missed you, papi!'

'What about Mami?' Letty asked, pouting slightly.

Ruben turned to his Mom, his smile infectious. 'Of course I missed you too, Mami!' He reached out for her, but Dom placed him on him feet.

'Listen, your mami and I need to tell you something...' Dom said, watching as his sons ears perked up.

'A secret?' Ruben asked, as his parents squatted down to his level.

'Kind of. Remember yesterday when you said that Maya's mommy was having another baby?' Letty said gently.

Ruben nodded, his little face listening intently.

'Well... how do you feel about becoming a big brother?' Letty asked nervously. She knew that it could go two ways.

Ruben gasped, once he had figured it out. 'Is Mami having another baby?' He asked Dom, who nodded.

'How do you feel?' He asked his son.

'I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!' Ruben screamed excitedly, before turning on his heel and rushing back Pablo's house, repeating his sentence as he did.

'I think he's going to be okay' Dom commented as Letty breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried when she first found out, that he would be upset because it wouldn't be the three of them anymore, and that half of the attention would be on the newborn and not him.

'Mami?' Letty smiled at her son, as he rushed back towards her. 'Can I talk to the baby?' He asked, his arms round her waist.

Letty laughed. 'Sure. Later though, buddy. Right now, we've got food shopping to do'.

And that one sentence changed the whole mood of a seven year old...

* * *

Letty awoke during the night, hearing the front door close. She rolled over and slightly panicked at Dom's empty side of the bed. She grabbed his shirt that she had discarded from him earlier and her sleep shorts and threw them on.

He had almost done this once before, leaving her. It had been the middle of the night and just after everything what had happened, Dom thought it would best to leave her and Ruben, to be safe, away from him, as death seemed to follow him almost everywhere.

While Letty knew he hadn't been in the right mindset, she was still hurt that he ignored her earlier request that night, all them years ago, of figuring everything out together.

She rushed for the front door, almost pulling it off it hinges, in her rush to stop him, when she almost fell over him, as he was sat on the front steps, overlooking the sea.

Dom grunted and turned, seeing a slightly angry and a slightly worried Letty stood behind, her foot resting back on the ground, straightening her leg out.

'Dom... it's quater to three in the morning' She said softly, sitting besides him and curling into his side, his strong muscular arm wrapping round her tightly.

'I couldn't sleep, sorry if I awoke you'

Letty bit her lip. 'I thought you were trying to leave me again' She said quietly, a few seconds later.

Dom turned to look at her, his face sombre. 'I'll never leaving you, Let, I promise... Don't you know what today is?' He asked her, his eyes glazed with unshed tears.

Letty thought for a minute, before realising the date. 'Mia's birthday' She said softly, a look of remembrance crossing her face.

She rubbed Dom's back soothingly, knowing no words would ever help his mood when this date came around.

'I miss her, Let... I haven't seen her since I left for Lompoc...' Letty always knew he'd never forgive himself for what he did, almost killing the guy who killed his father, and then getting shipped off to Lompoc, knowing his sister hated him after promising her he would be there for her.

'You never what's around the corner, Dom... Maybe one day, we'll see her again. But she made her choice, we can't change that'

'But I'm her brother. I should have been enough! She was my baby sister, whether she hated me or not' Dom told Letty, his tone taking on a slight bit of anger unintentionally. He fell silent for a few minutes before continuing. 'The first time I ever held her, I vowed nothing bad would ever happen to her, that I was always going to protect her, always going to love her no matter how annoying she became... I let her down, Let. I let everyone down that day...'

Letty sighed, wishing that she could turn back time and go with Dom to the garage, the day he lost control, because maybe everything would've turned out differently if she hadn't ignored her gut instinct that day...

* * *

 **R &R x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, guys! Much love to you all!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Leon Epps sighed into the garage he was working on. He could hear Vince Schulze on the phone, trying to remain calm while Jesse Lomas was trying to work out the books.

A strangled yell of frustration came soon afterwards and Vince stepped out, looking like a grizzly bear hunting for its prey. 'Goddamn customers! Requesting upgrades when the car is finished! We went this instead of that, we want this, not that! Sometimes I could wring Dom's neck for leaving us!' Vince disappeared outside to calm down, and Jesse poked his head round the door.

'Jesse, get out here and help me with this!' Leon demanded.

'I've got all this to do in here-'

'Jesse! Just fucking help me out mam! These cars have to be finished by tomorrow and we're nowhere finished on them!' Leon shouted hotly.

Jesse raised his eyebrow at his tone. 'Ive already had Vince exploding with anger in the office, I'm not putting up with your shit too! I keep telling you we should hire someone!'

'No! You know what we should do! Call the boss and get him back!' Vince said, reappearing in the doorway.

'Vince, he said he'd never come back here, so its pointless even trying!' Jesse shouted from the office, that he ahd returned to.

'It's been six years!'

'So?' Leon asked, folding his arms. 'If he wanted to come back, V... he would have done it years ago!'

Vince looked angry for a few seconds before he sighed and nodded. 'I know... it's just, I always thought he come back, at least to see how we were doing or to say hi...'

'We go out there every year to see them-'

'But it's not the same, Leon! We go out there, they don't come here!' Vince shot at him.

'Would you come back here? If you were Dom's shoes? He lost his parents and his sister-'

'He didn't technically loose Mia, did he? That was her own doing, pushing him away, pushing us away... breaking us all up' Vince spat harshfully.

'Even though you're right, you're lucky Dom wasn't here to punch you for that' Leon told him, a ghost of a smile on his lips as Vince agreed with a chuckle, his earlier anger seemingly disappearing.

'Letty would've beaten him to it' Vince laughed, as he made his way back to the office, where Jesse was.

'OI! I still need help out here, guys!' Leon shouted, his tone showing the annoyance he felt...

* * *

Dom, Letty and Ruben were relaxing on the beach. Ruben was trying to build a sandcastle, while Dom and Letty watched with smiles.

Ruben pouted, for what seemed like the hundredth time in a minute, as his sandcastle fell down.

'Maybe try it with a bit of water from the sea' Dom suggested, chuckling slightly. Ruben looked at him before grabbing his bucket and running for the sea.

'Be careful!' Letty shouted, before pressing a kiss to Dom's chest. She stared up at him for a few minutes before speaking. 'What do you want this time?' She asked, feeling his fingers tracing her stomach lightly.

'A girl, but I'll be happy with either as long he or she is healthy' Dom answered, pressing a kiss to her head.

'What are we going to do about the garage? It's been you, me and Tej since we first opened up the garage' Letty said.

'Well, Tej says he knows someone who good with cars, someone called Brian O'Connor, apparently they have a mutual friend in a guy called Roman Pearce. Anyway, this Brian guy is supposed to be good with cars... but we'll see...'

'Three guys running a garage... god help me...' Letty said dramatically, making Dom laugh.

'The second you come back from maternity leave, it'll be like you never left!'

'You're not driving me out that early, Dom! You know as well as I do that I'll be in the garage until I'm at least seven months gone...'

'Bet I could persuade you...' his voice suddenly turned husky and Letty gasped, slightly.

'No way... not out here' Letty protested, as Dom flipped them over gently and smiled down at her wolfishly.

'So there is a place...' Dom stroked a piece of hair away from her face, pressing a light kiss to her lips, as she swatted his chest lightly.

'Down, papi!' She laughed, gently pushing him back to the sand.

Just as Dom was about to speak, the phone rang inside and grabbed Letty's attention. She got to her feet and headed inside, getting rid of the sand on her feet as she did.

'Hello?' She answered, wincing at the dry sand as she cleaned her feet with a towel.

'...'

'Hello?' Letty repeated, her voice slightly firmer that time.

'...'

'I know someone is there, I can hear breathing'

'... Letty?'

At the sound of her name, on the other end, Letty's head snapped up in shock...

* * *

'Papi?' Ruben asked, as he sat next to his dad. 'When will the baby come?' He continued, looking at Dom curiously.

'Not yet for a bit, in about seven months'

Ruben gasped. 'Seven months? That's a long time...'

Dom chuckled. 'Yeah it is, but the wait will be worth it' he said, putting his arm around his son shoulder.

'I want a little sister!' Ruben annouced, surprising Dom.

'Yeah? I thought you'd want a brother'

'No, a little sister, so I can teach her stuff and look after her like you look after mami'

Dom smiled at that little confession. 'Well if you do get a sister, she's going to be the best looked after sister in the Dominican' he told Ruben, kissing his head lightly, as his thoughts turned to Mia.

She would have been twenty three today, and there was no doubt they would have all celebrated it together, with a BBQ, before going out for the night.

'Mami?' Ruben said loudly, as he got to his feet and rushed into the house to find Letty bend over the sink. 'MAMI!' He shouted, the shout gaining Dom's attention, as he sprinted into house.

'Get a bottle of water' Dom told Ruben, gently, as he took hold of Letty's hair that she had gripped behind her back.

'Sorry...' She murmured, the fast jets of water rinsing the sink.

'Shh... it's okay!' Dom reassured before stroking her back, incase she needed to throw up some more. Letty smiled as she accepted the bottle of water from Ruben and rinsed her mouth out a few times, before turning the tap off.

'Are you okay, Mami?' He asked, confused to what was going on.

Letty smiled as best as she could and nodded. 'Yeah, I'm okay, sweetie. Something just didn't agree with me' she answered weakly.

'Come on, come and sit down...' Dom said, gently leading her to the sofa and sitting down on her left, while Ruben occupied the right.

'Do you want a hug, Mami?' Ruben asked, staring her.

Letty smiled. 'That'd be nice' She told him, wrapping her arms round his shoulders and pulling him to her gently.

'Hello, baby... I'm your big brother...' The sound of their son talking to Letty's stomach brought smiles to their faces...

* * *

'Who was on the phone earlier?' Dom asked, later that night as they laid on the sofa together, watching TV.

Letty tensed slightly, before relaxing. 'Just a wrong number' She answered, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

'Again? Letty, they've been wrong numbers for about two weeks, more in fact-'

'So, it can happen!' Letty suddenly fired at him, anger in her tone.

Dom raised his eyebrow at her. 'Alright, I was just saying...' he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

'Well... it can' She said, before setting her tea down on the coffee table and turning to straddle him, sitting on the tops of his thighs. 'You're so much comfier' She whispered, her eyes darkening, as leaned closer to Dom.

A sensual smile crossed Dom's lips as he gripped her waist tightly but gently. 'Think you can be quiet tonight?' he whispered, his eyes sweeping her body as he pulled her closer on his lap.

'Nope...' She whispered, before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Dom responded hotly, one arm gripping her waist and the other hand tangling in her long raven locks.

He was concentrating on her lips, as their tounges entwined, so he wasn't paying much attention to her wondering hands, until he heard material ripping in half with a swift tear.

He pulled back to find Letty biting her lip, the hint of a smile trapped between her teeth. 'Eager, baby?' He whispered with a smile, before he almost caught her off guard as he got to his feet, his ripped tank top floating to the floor as he stepped towards their bedroom...

* * *

In the back alleyway of an L.A nightclub, Vince lit up a cigarette and took a drag, before puffing the smoke back out in different shapes.

'Cool shapes.' A voice said besides him, holding out a bony hand. 'Can I have a drag?'

Vince continued staring straight ahead. 'Nope' he answered.

The blonde, pixie haired girl sighed. 'Why not?'

'Because I don't share with drug addicts'

'That's not what I've heard about you... I heard you were quite the sharer back in the day...' The blonde girl said, leaning against the wall next to him.

Vince sighed. 'And what else do you know about me?' Vince asked, turning to face the girl.

'A lot of things, Vince Schulze' said the girl, causing Vince to frown.

'How do you know my name?' He asked, his eye peering closely at the blonde, who he had never met before.

The blonde smiled at him, the hood of the zip up top she was wearing hiding most of her face. She quickly reached over and plucked the cigarette from his hand before taking a long drag and blowing it out.

She smiled up at him. 'Thanks' She said, before she turned and headed back down the alleyway, looping arms with another skinny, blonde girl as they walked away, the other girl shivering in warm autumn air...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	3. Chapter 3

**So glad you're loving this story! :)**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

'So, what are you and Pablo going to do today?' Dom asked, as he and Ruben prepared breakfast.

'I don't know. Watch movies and play with Lily' Ruben told him, as he mixed the pancake batter gently but quickly, before handing it to his Dad.

Lily Tanner was Paul Tanner's four year old daughter. Raising her by himself had been proved tough, since her mother had passed away in a car accident five months after giving birth.

'Well whatever you do, just be good yeah?' Dom told him, as he poured some of the pancake batter into the pan.

'I'm always a good boy, papi' Ruben said, as he sat down at the table, watching his Dad make the pancakes. 'Besides, looking after Lily will give me exp... exper...'

'Experience' Dom said softly, as he switched off the stove, put a pancake on a plate and set it on the table.

'Yeah, experience... of looking after my sister...' Ruben told Dom, before reaching for the chocolate sauce.

Dom quickly sat down and grabbed the bottle, knowing Ruben would get the chocolate sauce everywhere. He squirted a chocolate smiley face onto the pancake, making Ruben laugh.

'Silly daddy!' He laughed, smiling at him. Dom smiled back and held his sons hand in his.

'I'm very proud of you, Rue. For handling the news of Mami being pregnant very well' Dom said softly. Ruben smiled and hugged his dad, his head resting on his shoulder.

Dom cherished these moments, knowing in the blink of eye, he would be a teenager. He stroked the back of his sons head, before Ruben drew back and rubbed their noses together with a wide smile and laugh, making Dom do the same.

The sound of a camera clicking drew their attention to the doorway, seeing Letty holding her phone infront of her, looking slightly emotionally.

'You okay?' Dom asked gently, as she walked over to them, kissing Dom softly before kissing the top of Ruben's head.

'Yeah. Just didn't want to interupt the moment' She said, before sitting down opposite Dom and next to Ruben. 'How's my little man?'

Ruben smiled. 'Happy with my pancake. Look what Daddy did' he said, showing Letty the smiley face.

Letty chuckled. 'Very artistic, papi!' She complimented with a smile.

Dom smiled and bowed slightly, before getting to his feet and switching the stove back on.

'You excited for your day with Pablo and Lily?' Letty asked, watching Dom cook their breakfast.

'Yeah! I can't wait!' Ruben said, excitedly, before cutting into his pancake and smearing chocolate sauce round his face...

* * *

'Do we really have to go back to work?' Letty groaned, as they headed back to the car after dropping Ruben off.

'Yes! Besides we've just had the weekend off' Dom said, wrapping his arms round his wife's shoulders and pulling her closer to him, dropping a kiss to her head.

Letty pouted. 'So? They can manage a few hours... or a day without us right?'

Dom chuckled as he opened the door and motioned for her to get into the car. 'We'll try and get an early finish' he relented, making her smile.

He shut the door and walked round to the drivers side, climbing in and starting the car. The drive to the garage didn't take long, however as he pulled up and saw a neon orange car parked out, he grimaced.

'Who the fuck drives a neon orange car? The colour is bright enough to blind someone!' Letty commented as she stepped into the garage. Dom's laughter followed behind her.

'Dom... This is Brian O'Connor, Brian, Dom...' Tej introduced Brian to Dom as Letty had disappeared into the side room, to hang up her bag and got changed into her overalls.

'Nice to meet you, Brian! So, what you do love about cars?' Dom asked, getting straight to the point.

'The adrenaline you get when you push the 100mph limit, makes you feel more alive than ever!'

'How about fixing them?'

Brian was about to answer, when the phone ringing interupted them. Dom looked over his shoulder and then back at Brian before excusing himself. He disappeared into the office, Tej trailing behind him, to get the books.

Brian looked around the garage before turning back round to the car and reaching into the engine.

Letty stepped out of the side room, dressed in her overalls and her hair tied back into a high ponytail. She spotted sight of the new guy leaning over the engine and decided to introduce herself. 'Hi... you must be Brian? I'm Letty'

Brian spun round and Letty gasped, taking a few steps back. 'Nice meet you again, Letty' he said, a smile causing his lips of curl.

'What the actual fuck are you doing here, Brian?'...

* * *

'So... you excited about becoming a big brother?' Pablo asked Ruben, as they sat on the floor colouring with Lily.

'Yeah, I can't wait! I'm going to take good care of her like papi does with mami'

Pablo smiled. 'Well, I reckon that little girl -if it is a girl- will have the best big brother ever'

'It will be a girl. Mami says so'

Pablo chuckled. 'Kaley was convinced Lily was going to be boy... her face when she found she was wrong... I'll never forget that moment'

Ruben stared at Pablo for a few minutes before speaking. 'How long has it been since Auntie Kaley went to the angels?'

Pablo glanced at Lily and swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Four years. Time flies, doesn't it?'

Ruben put his pen down, glancing at Lily, who was more interested in colouring than the conversation. He got to his feet and hugged Pablo tightly. 'I'm sorry Uncle Pablo. I didn't mean to be nosy'

'Don't worry about it. It's good to talk, remember the memories, the happy times' Pablo answered, hugging him back tightly.

Lily looked up from her drawing and frowned. 'Hey, what about me?' She pouted, making Pablo and Ruben laugh lightly.

'Come on' Lily smiled and hugged her Daddy tightly with Ruben. She knew what and who they had been talking about and she found comfort in the fact that her mother was with the angels and looking down at her.

'I miss mommy, Daddy'

'I miss her too, sweetie'...

* * *

'What are you doing out here?' Dom asked, as he sat down next to Letty on the concrete curb outside the garage.

Letty was in a world of her own until Dom nudged her gently out of her trance. 'Sorry, what?'

Dom frowned. 'You okay?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Well... You're sat outside when we're supposed to be training someone up'

'Why can't Tej and you do it?' Letty asked, not meaning to sound rude, but she wasn't in the mood.

'Okay, seriously... what is the matter? You been in garage an hour-'

'I don't like him! There I said it...' Letty shot at him before getting to her feet and heading for her car.

'Whoa! Where are you going?' Dom shouted.

'Picking our son up!'

'Leticia Toretto, you can't just walk out when you-'

'Dom, don't push me on this! I don't like him' Letty said, fishing the car from her pocket and unlocking the door for Dom's car, before climbing in.

'Why? You've only just met him!' Dom shouted, exasperated, as he leaned down to the drivers window. Bloody pregnancy hormones.

Letty started the car up and wound the window down. 'Always trust your gut instinct, Dom! And right now, my gut instinct is telling me not to be around him...' Was her response before she slammed her foot on the gas and sped away, leaving dust, the smell of burnt rubber and Dom behind, a thousand and one questions running through his head...

* * *

'Mami! What are you doing here?' Ruben asked, as Letty steppe dinto Pablo's house, as he let her in. Letty smiled at her son and hugged him tightly.

'Quiet at the shop, so I thought we could take a trip, to see Uncle Leon and Uncle Jesse back in L.A' Letty said, as she scooped down to her sons levels.

Ruben frowned. 'But thats ages away, isn't it mami?'

'Yeah, but Mami needs... some... home... comforts' she said, although to Pablo's ears it was very unconvincing.

'Why don't you go and play with Lily? She's in her room' Pablo said with a smile. Ruben smiled and nodded, making Letty frown, as he ran in the direction of Lily's room.

'Why did you do that?' she demanded, lightly to Pablo.

'Something troubling you? Since when have you wanted to go back to L.A? In the six years I've known you and Dom, you've never wanted to go back'

Letty sighed and folded her arms, chewing her cheek. If there was one thing that annoyed Letty, it was the fact Dom and Pablo could read her like a book. She rolled her eyes. 'Since you're always full of answers, you can answer me a question'

Pablo folded his arms and nodded. 'Ok, what do you want answering?'

'How do you get rid of someone from your past... One that Dom doesn't know about?'

* * *

 **R &R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for all your lovely reviews!**

 **Enjoy :) X**

* * *

An hour later, Pablo was sat at the kitchen table, a Corona clutched in his hands while he stared at Letty, with wide eyes and an open mouth.

'Oh good god, Let...' he eventually uttered.

Letty smiled without any emotions while she took a sip of her water. 'Yep... so any advice?'

Pablo opened and closed his mouth a few times, before replying. 'Tell him... You have to! If he finds out-'

'He's never to find out! He would kill me if he did...'

'That's a bit over the top isn't it?'

Letty looked at him, deadpanned. 'With what I've just told you?'

Pablo thought about it, switching his mindset to been in Lettys shoes. 'Okay... try and get Brian on your side...'

'The only way that is going to happen is if Hell freezes over!'

'Well, you're going to have to do something before he tells Dom himself'

Laughter bubbled from Letty's throat. 'I think Brian would rather die at the hands of me, than at the hands of Dom, before he tells him'

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Ruben tiptoed out, closing it softly behind him.

'Lily has fallen asleep' he announced to Pablo, as he climbed onto his Moms lap and sat down.

'We'd best be going anyway... c'mon, get your shoes on' Letty told Ruben softly, who rushed to do as his mother told him to do.

'Letty, you have to tell him' Pablo said, reaching for Letty's arm gently.

'No... nothing I said leaves this house today, do you understand?' Letty told him.

Pablo nodded, as Ruben came into view, holding a picture.

'Hey, what's this?' Letty asked with a smile.

'A picture I drew. Do you like it?' Ruben asked.

Letty scanned the picture. Two stick figures represented her and Dom, while a smaller one represented Ruben. A house and a blue sky were also present on the paper. 'What's this?' She asked, pointing to what looked like an angel at the top right corner.

'Auntie Mia'

Letty's eyes snapped to Ruben. 'Who did you just say?'

'Auntie Mia?' Ruben looked worried, but he pressed on. 'Daddy has a photo of her on the fireplace. He talks about her sometimes...'

* * *

Letty sent Ruben to his room when they got home, while she looked at flights for L.A.

'Mommy? What shall I pack?' Ruben shouted from his bedroom.

'Pack a few shorts and some tshirts' Letty shouted back, dragging a hand through her hair, as her thoughts turned to the past.

Mia jumped up from the sofa as Letty, Vince and Leon entered the house, one by one.

 _'Where is he? Where's Dom?' Mia shouted, her eyes burning with unshed tears, as Dom never appeared. Jesse put his arm round her shoulder comfortingly, as they waited for news._

 _'He got four years' Leon answered, watching as Mia gasped and cupped her mouth in shock._

 _'Four years?! But what's going to happen to me?!' Mia shouted. Vince opened his mouth to answer, when she suddenly turned on Letty. 'YOU! I told you to go after him that day and you didn't! Why not?!'_

 _Letty blinked at the sudden turnaround of emotions. 'Excuse me?'_

 _'When Dom got arrested, I heard you speaking on the phone to him later that night. You said that if you had followed him earlier, taking my advice, you could've stopped him! What stopped you?!'_

 _'Let, is that true?' Jesse asked, as everyone turned to Letty._

 _'Yeah, but how the hell was I supposed to he'd beat a guy half to death?'_

 _'What stopped you?'_

 _'He told me to stay here and look after Mia. You guys had disappeared, Dom was out and I was the only one still sane enough to think straight!'_

 _'Why didn't you ignore him and follow him anyway? You were always following him around like a lost puppy when you were younger'_

 _Letty's eyes flashed and her jaw set._

 _'Maybe we should-'_

 _'Okay, this getting a little hard not to take personally, Mia! And incase you haven't noticed, things aren't exactly great between me and your brother!'_

 _'Oh please, if you had managed to keep him in your room, like one of his skanks, none of this would've happened!'_

 _'You little-'_

 _'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!' Leon grabbed Letty round the waist and hauled her backwards, as she lunged for Mia, who was yanked protectively behind Vince and shielded by him and Jesse._

 _'Get her out of here for a bit!' Vince shouted, pointing at the door. Leon let out a shout as Letty kicked him harshly._

 _'Don't worry! I'm gone!' Letty shrieked, before she grabbed the keys to Dom's car and fled from the house, slamming the door behind her harshly..._

* * *

'Where the hell do you think you're going?'

Ruben let out a small scream at the loud bang of his parents bedroom door slamming open, two hours later.

'Somewhere' Letty answered cryptically.

Dom sighed and pinched his nose. 'Ruben, go and wait in your room' he said, pointing.

The little boy in question scowled and folded his arms, staying put.

'Ruben' Dom repeated firmly. Ruben stomped his foot and stomped out of the room, slamming his bedroom door shut. Dom slammed his own door shut and turned on Letty. 'Letty, where are you going?'

'None of your buisness'

'When it involves our son, it does! Now. Where. Are. You. Going?' Dom asked, punctuating each word with a step towards her.

Letty stared up at him, her eyes flashing, sending him a warning.

'Letty, I'm been serious. If your taking my son out of the country, I want to know where you are-'

'What's Brian had to say? About working at garage?'

Dom blinked at the sudden change of direction. 'That he could see himself working there, gets on well with Tej, obviously...'

'And?' Letty prompted, when he didn't continue.

'And then he mentioned you'

Letty straightened up slightly and tensed. 'Wh- What about me?'

'Said you reminded him of someone from his past...' Letty swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back to her packing. She heard Dom sighed behind her and the next thing she knew, he had grabbed her, turned her in his arms and pushed her onto the bed gently.

'I'm not going to ask-'

'L.A... That's where I'm going!'

'When?'

'Tomorrow. After work. I've got an afternoon flight out'

Dom let out a deep breath. 'Look, Letty. Please just tell me... why don't you like him?'

'Just my instinct, honestly, Dom...' Letty told him, stroking the sides of his face with her hands.

'You'd tell me wouldn't you? If it was anything bad?'

'Of course I would...' Letty told him softly. 'Look, how about... I reschedule the L.A trip for next week? Give him a chance?'

'How about you cancel the L.A trip, all together?' Dom told her, leaning down and connected their lips, before she could respond...

* * *

'Brian? Can I have a word, in private?' Letty asked, the next morning, as she and Dom entered the garage.

Brian turned, looking surprised at Letty's request, before nodding. He put down the wrench that he held and followed her outside, away from Dom and Tej.

'So, what's up?' Brian asked, leaning against his orange car.

'You need to go. Do you really think I want to be under the same roof as you after what you did?' Letty asked, folding her arms.

Brian chuckled humourlessly. 'After what I did? No, you started it all... not me'

'You broke her heart'

'You broke a promise' Brian fired back. He pushed off the car and stood infront of Letty. 'I'd think really hard about the next few sentences. What's to stop me going in there and telling Dom everything?'

'The fact that you could break up a family... You're quite good at doing that aren't you, Brian?' Letty glared darkly at him, as she spoke.

 _Where is she? Where's Mia?_

* * *

 **R &R x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! Thank you all for sticking by me! Much love!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

A week later, Brian groaned as the heat got to him, stopping his work again, to drag the cloth next to him over his face, catching the droplets of sweat as they ran from his hairline.

It was just him at the garage at the moment, as Letty had gone home, feeling sick while Dom and Tej had gone to pick up lunch.

He stepped back from the car and disappeared into the slightly cooler office to cool down. He slumped down on the chair and rested his head against the water cooler, sighing appreciatively as it cooled him slightly.

However, after a couple of minutes, the peaceful silence was shattered by a cell phone ringing. He dragged himself to the desk and fumbled around, eventually locating Dom's phone.

'Hello, Letty!' Brian greeted, a satisfied smile on his face when he heard her groan.

'Where's Dom?'

'Out. Picking up lunch with Tej, why? Can I pass on a message?'

'Just tell him I've got Ruben and not to worry. Bye' Letty disconnected the phone call before Brian could respond.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned, just as voices entered the garage. He quickly covered up the phone and rushed out to greet them.

'Yo! What you got?' Brian greeted Dom and Tej, seeing their hands full.

'Ice cold drinks and a few sandwiches' Tej replied, throwing a drink and sandwich in Brian's direction, which he caught.

'Thanks' he said gratefully, popping open the drink and taking a long gulp.

'Any messages? Customers ringing up?' Dom asked, as he set his drink down and picked up a spanner, leaning over the hood of his car he was working on.

Brian was taking a drink when Dom asked this question. He pondered over his answer before he answered.

'Nope. None at all...'

* * *

Leon laughed loudly at Jesse's joke as they headed own the street in the early morning sun.

'Come on, bro! That doesn't make sense!'

'It does if you had a high IQ!' Jesse grumbled, as they crossed the road, heading towards a local cafe for their breakfast.

'Yeah, well we don't' Leon remarked, before turning to Vince, who was been unusually quiet. 'What's the matter with you?'

Vince didn't reply. He looked as though he had something on his mind.

'Vince!' Leon shouted in his ear, causing several diners in the cafe to turn and stare at them as they walked in.

'What?' Vince shot back, before realising where they were and apologized, before going to the counter and placing his order, leaving Leon and Jesse confused at the doorway.

* * *

'No, seriously what's wrong with you?' Jesse asked, after half an hour of Vince not saying a word to either of them since stepping into the cafe.

Leon swiftly kicked Vince under the table, only to recieve one back from a mildly annoyed Vince, who glared at him before he went back to staring out of the window, like he was expecting someone.

'Vince, man!' Leon exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

'I think I saw Mia last night'.

Jesse stopped chewing on his full English breakfast, a string of bacon hanging from his mouth.

'What?' Leon asked before he laughed. 'Are you still drunk?'

'No. Last night I went out...'

 _Vince was in nightclub, his usual crowd of girls surrounding him. Although this time he was trying to get away from them, to get outside and have a cigarette._

 _He breathed a sigh of relief before chuckling to himself, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter, lightening the cigarette up before pocketing the lighter._

 _'Can I have a drag?' Vince turned his head, finding the same blonde pixie haired girl from last week, stood next to him._

 _'You again? Who are you?' He asked, taking a drag before blowing the smoke out in circles._

 _'Doesn't matter who I am-'_

 _'Then how did you know my name? Last week? You walked away before I could question you...'_

 _The girl chuckled. 'I know people. If you really want to know my name... it's Elena'_

 _Vince checked her out, almost wincing at the outline of her ribs protruding from her ribcage and her sunken cheekbones and hollow eyes._

 _'How long you been an addict?' He asked, taking another drag, while watching her._

 _'Does that matter?'_

 _'Just making conversation' Vince took one more drag before he handed Elena the rest of the cigarette. 'Happy now?' He asked, turning away from her and heading up the alleyway._

 _He was halfway towards the back entrance to the club, when a voice stopped him._

 _'Elena! There you are! Owen has found us another hit. Enough for all of us! C'mon! C'mon!'_

 _Vince wiped round, just in time to see the other girl turn her back on him and rush after Elena, her long brown hair blowing backwards in the wind._

 _'Mia?!'_

'How much did you see of her?' Leon asked, once he regained his ability to talk.

'Just her hair! But it was her voice! I swear it was!' Vince insisted.

'Were you drunk?' Jesse asked. Vince shot him a glare.

'Slightly. I wasn't as hammered as I usually get... it was about an hour after I'd gone out!'

Leon and Jesse looked at each other, both conflicted on what to believe. They knew that Mia had gone off the rails soon after Dom went to prison, they had seen that firsthand, but Leon didn't think Mia would stoop so low to have to resort to drugs.

'What? You don't believe me?' Vince asked, looking between the two of them...

* * *

Leon was chilling on the sofa of 1327 when the back door crashed open. He jumped up in shock, his fight mode on high alert. He grabbed a wooden baseball bat leaning against the wall and hid behind the side of the fridge, that was hidden from the door.

'But mami-'

'Ruben! Just do it!' Leon sighed when Letty's voice floated into the kitchen. He dropped the bat and stepped out into view.

'Uncle Leon!' Ruben cheered, dropping his carry on bag and running to his Uncle, who scooped him into his arms.

'There's my favourite little man! How you doing?'

Letty smiled as she dragged her case into the kitchen and kicked the door shut, before promptly and gently, collapsing into a chair at the table.

Leon looked at Ruben and then at Letty. 'Where's Dom?'

Letty lifted her head from the table and looked at Leon with an expression that said he should know the answer to that question. 'Where do you think?'.

'Oh charming...'

'But.. then again... I didn't tell him I was coming here...' She muttered, causing Leon to roll his eyes.

'Leave me out of the argument' he requested, making Letty chuckle and nod.

Leon disappeared with Ruben into the living room and Letty smiled and relished in the silence.

Flying with Ruben before managing to get him to fall asleep was a nightmare without Dom. Thankfully, the Ipad was enough to keep him company on the taxi drive over the house.

She was slowly nodding off when her phone blasted to life. She didn't even need the ID to know who was calling.

'Listen, Dom-'

' _Where the mierda are you and Ruben? I've just literally stepped through the door and the entire house is darkness! Do you know how worried sick I've been? Where are you?'_

'I told you I was rescheduling the L.A trip! I told Brian to tell you that I had Ruben and not to worry!' Letty shouted, before it dawned on her. 'He didn't tell, did he? The stupid, curly haired, blue eyed-' whatever Letty was going to say next was cut short as Leon snatched the phone from her hands and ended the call.

'Did you just say Brian?' He asked, his eyes boring into Letty's.

Letty sighed and nodded. 'Yeah. He's working at the garage'

'Since when?' Leon demanded, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to her.

'Just over a week ago'

Leon rubbed his hands over his face. 'Jesus, Letty! If he tells Dom, we're all dead, whether you're his wife or not!' He exclaimed, his hands running through his hair harshly.

* * *

 **R &R x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready for a new chapter?**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Letty stepped into the kitchen, the next morning and headed straight for the kettle. She busied herself making a drink and getting lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Leon step into the kitchen.

'So, what's the plan?' He asked, watching as she bustled about making a cup of tea.

'Not a clue. I came back here to bury my head in the sand...'

Leon opened his mouth to speak, when the back door opened and revealed Jesse and Vince.

'Morning, brother!' Vince greeted Leon, before spotting Letty leaning against the counter. 'Holy... LET!' Vince shouted happily, hugging her tightly, before allowing Jesse to hug her tightly.

'Surprise!' Letty told them, with a smile.

'What are you doing here?' Jesse asked, jumping up and sitting on the counter.

Letty looked at Leon, who nodded tightly. 'O'Connor is back. Working in our garage in the D.R'

The cup, that Vince had got out of the cupboard, smashed on the floor as his eyes widened in horror and he turned to Letty, who raised an eyebrow at the shattered glass on the floor.

'Oh God! Please tell me Dom doesn't know!' He shouted, stepping across the room and grippng Letty by the forearms.

Letty scowled. 'Keep your voice down! Ruben is still asleep! And no, he doesn't!' She hissed at him, squirming out of his grip.

'What are you doing here anyway?' Jesse asked, looking at her.

'Burying my head in the sand... but I need your help! What do I do?' Letty asked, running a hand through her hair.

Vince rubbed his hands over his face. 'Has he said anything? Like dropped hints that he knows you or us or anything?'

'No... but I can't keep playing that game. Not with a kid on the way...'

'You're pregnant?' the shocked statement slipped from Vince's mouth before he could stop it.

'I'm going to be uncle Jesse again?'

Letty smiled and chuckled at Jesse. 'Yeah, you are...'

'Congratulations, Let!' Jesse said, hugging her tightly. 'So, what do we do?' He asked Leon and Vince.

Both of them sighed and shook their heads before a small voice floated into the kitchen. 'Mami?'...

* * *

Dom was already at the garage when Tej and Brian pulled up.

'Morning, Dom!' Tej greeted, as he walked inside, with Brian trailing behind him.

'Is it?'

'Woman trouble?' Brian joked, however the smile slipped from his face as it became clear that was the problem. 'What's happened?'

Dom sighed and put down his tools down, before staring at Brian. 'Did Letty ring yesterday? While I was out?'

'No... I don't...' Brian thought back and made a show of palming his forehead with his hand. 'She did. I'm sorry, man! I forgot. Won't happen again, I promise... is she okay?'

'Yeah she's fine. Just... I kind of yelled at her when I finally got through to her on the phone...' Dom told them guilty.

Tej and Brian laughed gleefully. 'You better start thinking of ways to make up for it...' Tej taunted, with a smile, as he headed into the office.

Brian hung back, watching as Dom picked up his tools again and went back to work. 'You sure that's all what's troubling you, Dom?' Brian asked, folding his arms.

Dom sighed and straightened up, wiping his hands on a rag cloth. 'What do you think of Letty? Honestly?'

Brian frowned. 'Erm, she's a fun girl. Hard working, blunt...' he listed. 'Why?'

'Well, she doesn't seem to like you... I know you've only met, but she says it's her instinct...'

'Listen, it's cool. When she comes back, I'll talk to her, maybe see if I can get to the bottom of her instinct... I don't want to cause any tension here'

Dom nodded and smiled tightly, before he picked up his tools and went back to work.

Brian headed for the back of the garage, to get his overalls, a dark look falling over his face as Dom's words went round his head...

* * *

As evening fell over L.A, Letty was heading back to her car, when her phone rang.

'Hello?'

 _'You haven't told Dom a thing, have you? About Mia? About that night? About what happened?'_

'You'd better be on your own, Brian! Dom had better not have heard any of that!'

 _'He didn't! When are you coming back?'_

'In a few days. I've got some errands to run here and some people to see...'

 _'He'll find out one day, Letty. Whether by himself or-'_

'You tell him what happened all them years ago and I swear, I will have my boys over there so fast, your head will spin!' Letty threatened darkly.

Brian hung up with a chuckle, leaving a seething Letty in the car park. She growled and slammed a hand on the roof of her rented car.

'Well... well... well, look who it is! Heard you were back'

Letty's heart almost stopped as the familiar voice reached her ears. She slowly turned and saw Elena leaning against the wall.

'What do you want?' Letty asked, sighing, as she unlocked the car.

'Well, I thought that would be obvious but I doubt you're going to give me it' Elena smarted, her arms folded across her chest.

'And why would I give you that rubbish to inject into yourself?'

'Well... you gave it to Mia that night, didn't you?'

Letty's eyes flashed, as Elena brought up the past. 'Don't even go there' She said, as her nostrils flared, pointing a finger at Elena.

'Why not? It's true... Do you know what happened to Mia? Do you know where she is?'

'Yes! and no!'

'No, exactly. You washed your hands of her when you moved away. How do you live with yourself knowing what you've done?'

'At least I managed to get away from that life before I got sucked in. God forbid, I rather die than end up like you, living on the streets, looking for ways to score...'

'What about Mia?'

'What about her? I haven't seen her since that night and if I'm honest, I don't think I'll ever see her again' Letty told her, before she yanked open the car door and climbed inside, before starting it up and driving off.

'You don't need them, Mia. We're your family now' Elena said, as she turned around to find an emotionally conflicted Mia emerging from the shadows, the streetlights highlighting her fragile frame.

'I know... I know...' She told Elena, resting her chin on Elena's shoulder, as she watched Letty's car driving in the distance...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm loving your reviews and loving your theories on the what happened in the past! Much love to you all!**

 **Warning: Drug use in this chapter! Not grapic, I promise.**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Elena and Mia walked the dark alleyways of L.A, as they headed back to their sanctuary.

'You okay?' Elena asked, as Mia had been unusually quiet since she had overheard Letty and Elena.

'Yeah, I'm fine' She said, her voice small. Elena glanced at her and put an arm round her shoulders, comfortingly.

Mia allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts again, as she remembered the moment her life started to change for the worst.

 _'GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!' Mia screamed, as she thrashed and squirmed, as she tried to break free from Vince's grip, as he carried her upstairs._

 _'Where am I putting her?' Vince shouted at Letty, who was a few steps behind him._

 _Letty rushed past him and rushed down the corridor, to Dom's old room. 'Put her in here!'_

 _Leon and Jesse watched helplessly as Vince wrestled Mia into the room._

 _'Okay, let go of her!' Letty said loudly, over Mia's screams._

 _Dodging Mia's flailing arms, Vince threw a look at Letty. 'Are you bloody serious? She'll flee!' He shouted, angrily._

 _'She won't! I promise!' Letty shouted, flashing him a warning. She watched as Vince slowly unwrapped his arms from Mia, who bolted the second the grip was loose enough._

 _Or she would have done, if Letty hadn't rugby tackled her back to the floor, knocking the air from her lungs. Vince and Letty both scrambled from the floor and rushed through the bedroom door, slamming it shut quickly behind them._

 _Letty fished the keys from her pocket and locked the door, trying to ignore Mia's screams from behind it. 'It's for your own good!'_

 _Back in the room, Mia hammered on the door harshly._

 _'LET ME OUT! LET. ME. OUT!' She screamed, ignoring Letty. She turned around, her breathing harsh and heavy, and inspected the room._

 _The entire room had been emptied, the windows had been boarded up and the ensuite bathroom door had been locked._

 _She didn't want to go cold turkey. She wanted to be out with her friends, drinking at their houses, having fun._

 _'LETTY! VINCE! LET ME OUT!' She bellowed, trying her hardest to break through the door, but no amount of screams or abuse could budge the door._

 _Outside the room, Leon walked towards to Letty, as she slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, the keys dangling from her fingers. He sat next to her and put his arms round her._

 _'You did the right thing!' He said, over Mia's screams._

 _'Did I?'_

 _'Yeah. Come on, let's go downstairs' Leon said, helping Letty to her feet and guiding her downstairs with Vince, however Jesse lingered, Mia's screams making him upset._

 _'Jesse? Come on' Vince called, softly. Jesse looked at Vince, befre back at the door that Mia was trying to break down, before he headed down the stairs, slowly..._

'Elena? What Letty said, do you think she meant it?'

Elena sighed lightly. 'Me, personally, yeah I think she did. I mean, she tried to make you go cold turkey, but you clearly didn't want it... and when you wouldn't take it, she washed her hands of you'

'But... she should've supported me. I wanted to stay with you guys and she did give me a choice!'

'Exactly. You made your choice, she has to live with the desicion of offering you the choice' Elena said, as they stepped through the doorway of their sanctuary.

'MIA! Where have you been?' Owen exclaimed, as he spotted them entering from the top of the stairs. He headed down them, as he saw Mia looking conflicted. 'You okay, baby?' He asked gently, cupping her face in his hands.

'She saw Letty... well heard her is more better explanation' Elena answered.

Owen's eyebrow raised slowly. 'As Letty Letty? Haven't seen her for ages!'

Elena scowled. 'Well, when you move out of the country, that's bound to happen' She said, scarcastically, before she stomped off to her sleeping quarters.

'You okay? Bet that was shock' Owen said, to Mia, as he guided her to his bedroom. He closed the door behind her as she headed for his dresser.

'A little bit' She said, as she grabbed a small plastic bag with white substance in it.

'Want me to help take your mind off it?' Owen said, as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms round her. He watched as she lined the drug, before snorting it, a smile gracing her features.

She turned in his grip and looped her arms round his neck. 'I love you'

'I love you too' Owen replied with a smile, before he connected their lips and lifted her into his arms...

* * *

Dom took another sip of Corona before setting it back down on the coffee table, next to the open laptop.

Staring back at him on the screen was an a booking form for airline tickets to L.A.

He missed his wife and son, but the thought of going back to the place, where his Dad had died and where Mia had disappeared from, stopped him from doing so.

He was happy in the D.R. He had the perfect family with Letty, they had a beautiful house with a good job, he didn't want to go back to the past.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the laptop ringing. He called answered on the Skype button and Leon's face popped up.

'Hey brother!' Dom greeted, reaching for his drink.

 _'Dom'_ Leon greeted him, simply, which immediately sent unwelcomed thoughts running through his head.

'What's happened? Is Letty okay? Ruben?'

 _'Yeah, they're fine, don't worry. I just want to talk to you about something... Letty says you've got a new employer called Brian O'Connor?'_

'Yeah, we have. Why? And by the way, did you hang up Letty's phone on me the other day?' Dom asked, resting his chin in his hand.

 _'Yeah that was me. Listen, this Brian guy... What's he like?'_

'Good with cars. Friends with Tej and Roman. He's a good laugh, why?'

 _'What about Letty? What's he like with her?'_

Dom frowned. 'Erm... They don't seem to like each other. Letty says it's her gut instinct, but I don't know. Brian seemed to make an effort with her though...'

Leon nodded slowly. ' _So, he's not said anything about where he's from or anything... no?'_

Dom frowned at the laptop. What was with the twenty questions about the new guy? It very slowly started to dawn on him. 'Leon, do you know him?' He asked, watching him closely through the monitor.

 _'What? No! Don't be stupid!'_ He laughed, a little unconvincingly. He looked at something behind the screen, before looking back to the wireless webcam. _'I've got to go, I'll speak to you later, okay? Bye.'_ Leon signed off, leaving Dom staring at the computer screen, a thousand and one questions running through his head...

* * *

The afternoon sun was beaming down in L.A and Ruben was using it to his full advantage, splashing around in the paddling pool that Jesse had bought for him, as he babysat.

'Uncle Jesse? Where's my daddy?' Ruben asked, as he stopped splashing around and gazed up at Jesse, who sat besides him in a sun chair.

'He's at home. Keep the garage running till you go back'

'But... mommy left without letting me say goodbye of him? Whys that?' Ruben asked, as he reached for his drink and took a sip.

'Well, maybe it was hard for your mommy to say goodbye to your daddy and thought it would be easier to leave without saying goodbye' Jesse replied, softly.

'But daddy hasn't spoken to me since... doesn't he love me anymore?'

Jesse quickly scrambled from the chair before Ruben started crying and gripped his shoulders lightly. 'Of course your daddy loves you. He's just really busy. Besides you'll see him in a few days, when you go back home'

'Or maybe if he turns round, he'll see me now'

Ruben quickly turned and gasped in delight. 'DADDY!' He carefully climbed from the paddling pool and ran as fast as he could into Dom's arms. 'I missed you, Daddy!'

'I missed you too. And don't ever think that I don't love you. I'll always love you, even when you're a teenager and you start disobeying me and your mother' Ruben giggled and clamped a hand to his mouth. 'Speaking of who, where is she?' He asked, looking around her.

'She's at the garage with Leon and Vince' Jesse replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Dom nodded, before looking at Ruben. 'Fancying going to see mommy?'...

* * *

'Look! The less Dom knows, the better!'

'How? Letty, you know he'll find out one day!'

'If he starts asking me questions when I go back, I will seriously hurt you! Why did you ask him about Brian, Leon?'

'I wanted to know if he said anything. I mean, you turned up unannounced. The first thought what shot through my head was 'Dom knows', so forgive me for wanting to pry!'

'Don't raise your voice at me, Leon!'

'GUYS! Dom's here!' Vince shouted, bursting through the garage door and interrupting the squabbling friends, a car engine in the very close distance turning off.

Letty frowned. 'What do you mean Dom's here? He's in the D.R'

'No, he's not' Vince said, as the door opened again and Ruben ran in, heading straight for Letty.

'Mommy! Daddy's here!' He shouted, as he hugged his mom round her waist, reaching on his tiptoes to press a light kiss to her slightly rounded stomach.

They all watched as the door opened and Dom stepped over the threshold. He looked around, familiarising himself with everything, before his eyes settled on his family.

'Bet you didn't think you'd see me here again, did you?'

* * *

 **R &R x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ready for another chapter? Much love for your reviews!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

'So, what made you decide to face your demons?' Vince asked, as they sat outside in the sun.

Dom was reclining on a old lawn chair that they had found in the back of the garage, Letty was sat on his lap while Ruben was curled up in crook of her arm, with Vince and Leon sat on top of the car bonnets.

'Just... missing my family' Dom said, telling half of the truth.

'I missed you more than mommy, daddy' Ruben said, before laughing as his mother tickled him.

'That's not true... we both missed lots, didn't we?' Letty asked Ruben, who smiled and nodded.

Leon smiled at the interaction between mother and son. 'You excited about becoming a big brother?'

Ruben nodded frantically. 'I can't wait. I want a little sister, so I can protect her like Daddy protects mommy and I'll be the best brother ever!' Ruben exclaimed, making the others laugh and smile.

'Wow! Sounds like you guys will sleeping throughout the night with this one as a little helper!' Vince said, before reaching down and picking Ruben up, who squealed and laughed as he swung into the air, before Vince sat him on his knee.

'So, you guys heard from Mia lately?'

That question had everybody - except Ruben - looking at Dom, a mixture of shock and confusion written on their faces.

'What makes you say that?' Vince asked, glancing at Letty, who glared at him.

'Nothing. Just wanted to see what everyone's reaction would be if I said her name' Dom answered, taking a sip of his drink.

Vince let out a short laugh. 'Good one, brother'

Dom smiled back slightly. 'What about Brian O'Connor?'

Vince's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing at Dom's. 'What about him?'

'Just... my instinct, I guess, is telling me that you know more about him, than I do...'

Vince, Leon and Letty all stayed silent, while Dom looked at them individually, analysing their expressions.

Vince looked stormy face, while keeping his eyes trained on Ruben. Leon looked slightly uncomfortable, but his eyes darting around, made Dom suspect something was up. And Letty was neutral. She never gave away her emotions, unless she was emotionally drained or exhausted.

'Look, honestly man, if we knew where this Brian guy lived and worked before he moved over to the D.R... We'd tell you' Vince eventually said, when it became that no one was going to talk.

Dom sighed and nudged Letty to stand up, getting to his feet when she stood up.

'Where are you going?' Letty asked

'To get some food' Dom answered, his voice tight.

'Can I come? I'm hungry' Ruben told him, the mention of food always perking him up.

Dom sighed and nodded. 'C'mon then' he said, lifting him off Vince's lap and heading to the car...

* * *

'Thankyou, daddy!' Ruben said, an hour later, as he was munching on French fries from McDonald's.

'You're welcome' Dom said, smiling at his son through the rear view mirror, chuckling at the tomato sauce round his face.

He had calmed down a bit, considering how he had almost snapped at Ruben when he changed his mind three times over what he wanted to eat. Although stuck behind a elderly driver wasn't helping his mood either. He had already blown his horn once and that didn't achieve anything.

'I like this place, daddy! It's nice' Ruben said, as he looked out of his window next to him, admiring the scenery of L.A.

'Yeah, don't get any ideas. We're not moving here' Dom said, putting an end to that little discussion. He sighed and growled, lifting his hand to blare his horn when a figure across the road caught his attention.

Mia.

Thankfully, for his sanity, the elderly driver infront of him carried on driving instead turning right like Dom did. He pulled up behind a parked car and switched off the engine.

'Daddy?'

Dom didn't answer. His gazed was transfixed on his baby sister. His fragile, looking, underweight baby sister. He swallowed back tears and took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving her...

* * *

Letty was laid on the sofa in the garage, her hand absentmindly rubbing her stomach.

'Let... You've got to tell him' Leon said, sitting down on the sofa, at her feet.

'I know, I know... I just can't bare to see the look on his face...'

Leon sighed. 'Letty, it's best if he finds out from you, rather than someone else'

Letty sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. 'I should've told him the day he came out of Lompoc, but I didn't want to see the look on his face. I wanted one of you guys to tell him and then as the days went by, it was getting harder and harder to tell him...'

'Letty...' Leon warned

'How do I say it?' Letty shouted at Leon. 'How do I tell my husband that I'm the reason his sister is a drug addict? How do I tell him that Brian is her dealer and her ex?'

Leon frowned. 'How do you know that?'

'Because he was mine and Vince's drug dealer before I dragged Mia down with me...' Letty said, her voice cracking...

* * *

Mia was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She was heading down the street, but she had a sense that someone was watching her. She didn't dare turn around incase someone jumped on her and attacked her. She quickened her steps and tucked her hands further into her worn, dirty jacket.

The car behind her revved it's engine, making her jump. She shot a glance over her shoulder and the breath left her lungs.

Staring back at her, was Dom.

She remembered to breath before she turned on her heel and bolted down the street. She heard the engine revving as it chased her through the streets. She turned down an alleyway before skidding to a stop as she realised she had ran into a dead end.

She turned back, to run the opposite way, when she gasped as Dom's car blocked her in. She watched as he stepped out, the alleyway just big enough for the car to fit and for Dom to climb out.

'Mia?' He asked, slamming the car door as he stepped forward slightly.

'Get away! Get away from me!' Mia shouted, her back hitting the brick wall as she slammed herself against it, trying to mould herself into it.

'Mia! It's me...'

'Leave me alone!' Mia screamed, gripping her hair as she slid to the floor, her nails scrapping over her face as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love to you all!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

Dom edged round the car slowly, watching as Mia contined to hug herself tightly. Her eyes were wide and dialated, obviously she was on a trip. He slowly pushed off the car and took tentative steps towards his sister, his hand outstretched as if motioning for her to grab onto it.

'Mia...'

'Go. Away!' her voice was raw and rough, as she turned away from Dom.

'Mia, please!' Dom pleaded, ignoring the warning bells in the back of his head as he stepped closer to her. 'Please, just talk to me. Let me help you'.

Mia slowly turned her head as she calmed down, her dark glare causing Dom to come to a halt. 'Why would you want to do that?' she snarled. 'If you wanted to help me, you wouldn't have moved away. You would've stayed here and looked for me and helped me!'

'I can still help you'

'No, you can't. It's too late. You should've stayed all them years ago' Mia told him, getting to her feet and standing tall.

'I didn't know where you were. None of us did!' Dom argued.

Mia narrowed her eyes at him, her mouth in a straight line. 'Someone did. Someone... quite close to you' she told him, watching as he frowned.

'What? who?' He demanded. _Surely one of the others would have told him, right?_

Mia let out a slightly, dry chuckle. 'Never mind. It's obvious she hasn't told you' Dom didn't miss the glee that shot through Mia's eyes as she told him that.

'She? Whose...' Dom trailed off, as he took in Mia's dishellved appereance and the needle marks in her arms. His eyes burned with unshed tears as it hit him like a ton of bricks who she could be. 'Le... Letty?'

'I didn't say a name' Mia taunted, a cruel smile on her face.

'MIA!' Dom's scream of her name made her jump and he watched as fear shot through her eyes. He calmed down quickly. 'Mia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-'

'Leave me alone. Do you hear me? Leave. Me. Alone!' Mia shouted. She was about to run away when Dom quickly grabbed her, to stop her leaving.

'Mia, you can't just- OW!' Dom let out a pained shout as Mia struck him round the face, however his grip didn't loosen on her. He knew he deserved the hits, breaking his promise to her all them years ago...

* * *

Ruben gasped as he saw the woman hit his daddy. He unbuckled his seatbelt and then undid the car belt straps, before crawling into the front seat, locating Dom's phone. He swiped the screen, as tears tickled down his face. He entered the contacts and found his mommie's number before pressing dial.

 _'Hey babe, where are you?'_

'Mommy!' Ruben cried, big, fat tears dripping from his eyes.

Letty voice was panicked when she realised it was her son and not her husband. _'Ruben? What's wrong? What's happened?'_

'Someone's hurting Daddy!'

Letty ran a hand through her hair, before shooting to her feet and grabbing the first pair shoes she found, which were her sneakers, before grabbing her keys and heading for her car. ' _Where are you? Describe what you can see to me!'_

'In an alleyway! But there was a Starbucks and a toy shop that I saw before Daddy pulled up'

 _'An alleyway?'_ Letty shook her head, as she tried to work out the route that her husband would've taken.

'Yes'

Letty was silent for a few minutes, before she spoke. _'Right, I know where you are. Just stay in the car. I am not having you getting hurt!'_

Letty hung up and Ruben put the phone down, crawling back into the back seat and curling up into a ball, his hands covering his eyes, to block out what he had seen...

* * *

Letty squealed to stop, as she swung her car into an empty space, causing the car behind her to blare the car horn. She ignored it, as she climbed from the car before locking it. She rushed down the street before finding the alleyway her son was in, her eyes fixed on the car. She skidded to stop as she wrenched the back door open.

'Ruben, it's mommy. You're okay!' Letty stroked her son's cheek as he slowly uncovered his red eyes and Letty came into view.

'Mommy!' Ruben cried, flinging himself into her arms.

'You're okay. You're okay!' Letty cooed, stroking his hair, as she lifted him from the car and turned to her husband, who was now sat on the floor, his back against the damp wall, as he looked up Mia. 'OI! Do you remember that you have a -'

Letty almost dropped Ruben as Mia whipped round to face her, shock and then anger filtering across her face. Letty quickly readjusted Ruben in her arms, hiding his face in her neck. 'Mia...' she gasped, her hands shaking.

'Oh, look who it is! The girl who said she never thought she'd see me again' Mia said, her false happiness hiding the itch to slap her.

Letty frowned. 'What? I never said-'

'God forbid I'd rather die than end up like you' were your exact words to Elena last night! I heard you because I was there, hiding in the shadows' Mia snarled, stomping towards Letty, who shielded her son away from Mia, a fierce expression on her face.

Dom got to his feet and headed over to the girls. 'Mia, come home with us... please!' he begged.

Mia laughed humourlessly. 'What would I want to do that? Do you really think I want stay in house with the woman who got me hooked on drugs?'

Letty gasped, before Mia broke out into a run and fled the scene, leaving a horrified Letty and a shellshocked Dom in the alleyway.

Ruben lifted his head and stared at his parents. 'Who was that, mommy?'

* * *

Mia slammed the door to her bedroom shut at the santuary and crumbled into heap on the floor. Long overdue tears spilled from her eyes as she let out tear filled screams. Her cardigan slipped from her shoulders as it hit the floor, before she started to scratch at her arms.

'Mia? MIA!' Elena screamed, as she banged open the door after Mia's screams/tears reached her ears from down the hallway. 'OWEN!'

Owen appeared a few seconds later, before rushing to gather Mia up in his arms. 'What did Letty do? She's the only one who can get you in this state!'

Mia shook her head. 'It wasn't... wasn't... Letty' she cried, as she choked air back into her lungs.

Owen and Elena frowned at each other. 'Then, who was it?' Elena asked.

'Dom... My brother!'

Owen sighed and hugged her tighter. 'What did he want?'

'He has no clue... That Letty was the one who started all this!' Mia cried, her chest heaving. 'They're even bringing up my son together. A former drug addict looking after my son, what a great start to life!' were the last words that escaped from her mouth before she slumped into Owen's arms, asleep, the events of that evening finally grabbing hold of her...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! Guys, thankyou so much for the reviews! Didn't expect that many in one go! Huge love to you all, my lovely reviewers.**

 **I am a little nervous about this chapter, but I hope this part of the story lives up to your expectations.**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Dom pulled into the driveway a few seconds after Letty did. He sat in his car, watching her as she lifted a sleepy Ruben from the car and shut the car door, not glancing in his direction. The orange lights lit up his car as she locked it, heading for the house to put Ruben to bed. He sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel for a few minutes, gathering his head and emotions, before stepping from the car and locking it up.

He headed up the steps to 1327 and stopped outside, taking a deep breath, before stepping into the house, hearing Letty upstairs with Ruben. He headed for the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing two bottles of Corona, before locating the bottle opener and opening them, taking a long swig from one of them.

He headed back to the living room, sitting on the sofa and placing the drinks down on the coffee table. He lifted his hand and wiped his mouth, as thoughts started to swirl round his head.

 _Did Letty really get Mia hooked on drugs? Why wouldn't the others say something?_

He shook his head, trying not to get ahead of himself. There might be a reasonable explanation for all of this, though Dom doubted that. He sighed and tried to shut the thoughts out of his head, grabbing his bottle and taking another swig, already halfway through his bottle. He got up and headed back for the kitchen, grabbing the rest of the six pack from the fridge and the bottle opener. He stepped back into the living room, seeing Letty on the stairs, her body language tense.

'I- I assume you want to talk?' she asked him, her voice slightly shaking. She was terrified of how this was going to turn out. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, especially with her being pregnant, but she knew he could raise his voice and that was scary in itself.

Dom didn't answer. He nodded and sat back down on the sofa, putting the Corona's on the table. He waited a few minutes, for Letty join him, before he turned his head and saw her still stood on the stairs. 'You not going to sit down?' he asked, with a slight frown.

Letty nodded, slightly confused to why he was being so calm and not shouting. She stepped slowly off the stairs and sat down gingerly next to him. 'Why- Why- Why aren't you-'

'Why aren't I shouting at you?' Dom asked her, looking at her as she nodded. 'Because I want to hear it from you, how it happened'

Letty eyed the bottle of Corona, wishing she could take a sip. She licked her lips before she sighed and began...

* * *

 _It had been two months since Dom had been sent to Lompoc and everyone had been coping in different ways. Leon had thrown himself into work, Mia had her schoolwork to keep her occupied. Jesse was designing cars more frequently and Vince had been out every night. Letty knew it was hard for him, not having his brother with him. The two had been inseperatable since the third grade._

 _'Are you sure you don't mind me hanging out with you tonight?' Letty asked, as she and Vince headed down the dark, but well lit streets, heading into town._

 _'As long as you don't annoy me, no I don't' Vince joked, swinging his arm round Letty's shoulders._

 _Letty rolled her eyes. 'I'm not going to ruin your pulling chances, trust me!'_

 _Vince laughed, before he turned serious. 'How are coping? Without Dom?'_

 _Letty shrugged a shoulder. 'It's hard but you have to get on with it. Each day that passes, is a day closer to him coming home' she said simply, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets._

 _Vince nodded before a comfortable silence fell between them. It wasn't long before they reached the club and used their fake IDs to get in, before heading straight to the bar. The hours seemed to disappear and it didn't seem that long till they were both slightly drunk._

 _'Hey gorgoues! Feel like dancing with me?' a voice said, from behind Letty. She felt the unknown male wrap his arm round her waist and she quickly turned in his grasp._

 _'I'm with someone!' Letty told him firmly. The guy, who introduced himself as Owen, just smiled and backed off slightly._

 _'Okay, but you look like the type of girl who wants a good time' Owen shouted, over the music. Letty frowned and watched as Owen produced a small, plastic bag._

 _'What's that?' Letty asked, taking a swig of her drink._

 _'Now, you're not that naive, are you?'. Owen walked away, leaving Letty staring after him. A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn and see Vince, holding her drink out to her._

 _'Who was that?'_

 _'A guy called Owen...' Letty replied, looking back over her shoulder, finding him staring straight back at her..._

* * *

 _Letty almost tripped through the front door in her heightened state, as Vince caught her and laughed. They walked into the house, Letty heading for the music player, cranking the volume up full blast before switching it on. The msuic blared from the speakers, causing Vince to laugh and throw his head back._

 _'WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?' Mia and Leon pounded down the stairs, both of them stopping dead when they saw the state Letty and Vince were in._

 _'Hey, Mia! Come and dance with me!' Letty told her, grabbing her hand and trying to dance with her. Mia struggled in her grip and switched the music off. 'Oh don't be a kill joy!' Letty whined, throwing herself down on the sofa._

 _'It half past two in the flaming morning!'_

 _'So? We're on top of the world, Mia!' Vince said, making Letty laugh, as he threw himself down next to her. Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

 _'Are you on something? What have you taken?' he asked, stepping infront of them and gripping Letty's chin in his hand, causing her to shake her head._

 _'Get off me! Come on! Turn the music back on. I want to dance!'_

 _'No, you need to go to bed!' Mia told her firmly._

 _'I'm not tired, I'm wide awake! C'mon, let's do something! Something fun, we all need cheering up!' Letty said, looking between Mia, Vince and Leon..._

* * *

'Okay, so you both took drugs that night. Vince, I'm not surprised about, but you... Never thought you'd try them' Dom commented, before a thought entered his head. 'Did Vince force you to take them?'

Letty recoiled, slightly horrified that Dom could think his eldest friend could do that. 'No! He didn't!' she proclaimed, staring at him. 'Nobody forced me to take anything that night. I took it, I knew what I was doing. I knew what I wanted...'

'It? What was it?' Dom asked, half afraid of the answer.

'Cocaine' Dom closed his eyes as Letty answered his question honestly. He breathed through his nose heavily, before opening his eyes and staring back at her.

'Why was Vince on it?'

'How the hell do I know?'

'Why didn't he stop you?'

'What have I just said? I wanted to take it, try it just the once to see what it was like... Nothing he would've said would've changed my mind' Letty told him, before she got to her feet and headed into the kitchen.

Dom sighed and watched her grab a glass of water in the kitchen. He couldn't believe that his wife had dabbled in drugs and had never mentioned it. As she headed back into the living room, he had a sneaky suspicion that there was more to come. 'Okay, Vince didn't force you to take drugs, you took them at your own accord... How the hell Mia get dragged into all of this?' his tone had taken on a bite of anger, one that Letty had been preparing herself for...

* * *

 _Mia slammed the front door shut, tears trickling down her face. She was never going to trust another guy again after what her boyfriend of four months, Brian, had done. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, heading in the direction of the kitchen, finding Letty asleep at the table. She sighed. This was the third time this week she had found her asleep in various spots around the house. She slammed her hand down on the table, startling Letty awake._

 _'What the hell?' Letty groaned, her hand dragging through her hair roughly, as the sudden movement made her head spun._

 _'Letty! This has to stop. All this partying and comedowns. Stop. It!' Mia demanded. Letty slowly turned her head and glared at the younger Toretto. She was abut to scold her when she took in her distraught face._

 _'What's happened to you?' Letty asked, concerned._

 _'Do you care?' Mia asked, slouching down into the chair next next to Letty. Letty sat up straighter and looked at Mia._

 _'Mia, of course I care. Now, what's happened?' Letty asked, gently, reaching for Mia's arm and squeezing it gently._

 _'Me and Brian broke up!'_

 _Letty pulled a sympathic facial expression. 'Oh honey! I'm sorry' she said, reaching for her and pulling her in for a hug. 'What happened?'_

 _'I don't want to talk about it, just yet' Mia said, her cheek resting against Letty's shoulder, before Letty pulled away quickly._

 _'Go get a shower and get changed' she demanded._

 _Mia raised an eyebrow, an unimpressed look on her face. 'Why? Do I smell?'_

 _'No, you idiot! We're going out! Go on!' Letty demanded, pulling Mia out of the chair and pushed her gently in the direction of the stairs..._

* * *

 _'Why are we here?' Mia whined, as they stood in line for a club. After getting a shower and changed, Mia had just had time for something eat before a refreshed Letty had bounded down the stairs and almost taken her arm off as she pulled her from the house._

 _'Oh for god sake. Stop whining, Mia! We're out to try and fix this little broken heart! Trust me, a girlie night out is exactly what you need!'_

 _'No, I need Dom to teach him a lesson' Mia grumbled, a slight smile gracing Letty's lips at the mention of Dom. Dom had already served six months of his sentence and it was quickly flying by._

 _'Well, I'm sure he will when he comes out' Letty told her, putting her arms round her. 'Now, cheer up, put a smile on your face and lets party!' Letty told her, as the queue moved forward._

 _Mia looked helplessly round the club. It had been a few hours since she had seen Letty and she was growing bored and slightly tired. She set her drink down and searched her bag for her phone. She grabbed it and headed for the door she saw at the back of the club. She was engrossed in her phone, looking Letty's number in her contacts, until she stepped outside and lifted her head._

 _She gasped at the sight of her ex. What the hell was he doing here? 'Letty? What the hell are you doing?' Mia asked, seeing Letty and Brian exchanging something. Both heads snapped up and quickly dropped their hands._

 _'Nothing! What are you doing out here?' Letty asked, quickly dashing to her side and trying to look innocent._

 _'I was looking for you... What are you doing with Brian?'_

 _Letty frowned. 'How do you know... Brian... Brian?' Letty stared at Mia, before she rounded on Brian, as she figured it out. 'YOU! You broke her heart?'_

 _'I didn't break her heart-'_

 _'Yes, you did! You told me you didn't love me anymore and then ordered me to leave!' Mia shouted at Brian. Letty's nostrils flared and she gripped Mia's arm._

 _'C'mon! Forget about him' Letty said, opening the door wide and pushing Mia gently into the club. 'And don't ever think your dealing with me again!' Letty hissed to Brian, before she stepped back into the club and slammed the door..._

* * *

 _Mia sat in the corner, watching Letty on the dance floor. She couldn't believe that Brian was dealing drugs, especially to Letty. She had followed her to the toilet, when she had re-entered the club, and watched her take half of the cocaine, although she had been throwing questions left, right and centre at her. Back at the table, where she was sat, her emotions were all over the place. Upset for Brian dumping so out of the blue. Disappointment at Letty for dealing again. Hell, she even still mad at Dom after six months for what he did._

 _She let out a strangled yell and grabbed Letty's bag, searching through and finding the little bag of white stuff. She clutched in her hand, before grabbing her dri_ _nk and disappeared to the girls room._

 _Letty returned to the table, a few minutes later, a smile on her face, expecting to see Mia. She frowned when she didn't and then she saw her bag open. Fear shot through her as she quickly searched it and her eyes darted round the room, before settling on the ladies toilets._

 _'MIA!' she shrieked, as she barged through the door. Letty was lucky the toilets were empty, apart from Mia, who was wiping her nose. Letty strode towards her. 'What the hell have you done?'_

 _Mia frowned. 'You can't speak! You do it on weekly basis!'_

 _'I know what I'm doing! You're going through a heartbreak, you don't know what you're doing. You're vulnerable!'_

 _'Excuses, Letty! You just don't want me going down the same path you're slowly going down! Don't think I haven't noticed!' Mia shot at her, before brushing past her and heading back into the club._

 _Letty was speechless and picked up the now empty, little, plastic bag and screwed it up in her hands and let out a long sigh..._

* * *

Dom sat silently as Letty fiddled with her thumbs. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before running a hand over his head.

'Look, I know that if I hadn't have taken Mia out, there's a very strong possibility that she wouldn't be where she is today. Okay, I'll take full responsibility for what I did!' Letty told him, when he didn't speak for a few minutes.

Dom opened another Corona, the fact that he wasn't shouting or throwing things were keeping Letty calm, but nervous.

'Dom-'

'It's not your fault, regardlss of what Mia says'

 _Well... That she didn't expect._ 'But... I took her out-'

'Did you forced the drugs down her throat?'

'NO!' Letty shot to her feet at the accussation, but Dom shook his head, as she took the statement for an accussation.

'I'm not accussing you, Let!' Dom insisted, watching as she sat back down with a frown. She opened her mouth but Dom beat her to it. 'Listen to me, you didn't force Mia to take them. She took them at her own accord'

'But I took them infront of her. I'm just as bad, it was like I was encouraging her!'

'Letty, she followed you into the bathroom. She didn't have to. She had a choice! Everyone has a choice' Dom told her, moving closer to her on the sofa.

Letty opened and closed her mouth again. When she had entered the house, she had a complete different vision of how this was going to turn out.

'Letty... How did you... get off the drugs?' Dom asked, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Letty glanced at Dom and mumbled something he didn't get. He leaned forward, causing her to repeat what she said. 'I had seizure'.

Dom scrambled from the sofa, in shock. 'YOU HAD A WHAT?' He winced at his loud voice, as he remembered the others in the house and calmed himself down.

'I had a seizure. Combining different drugs and alcohol isn't a good thing...'

* * *

 _Letty groaned as her senses started awaken and that annoying little bleeping sound wouldn't stop. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the bright light hit them. 'What the hell?' she mumbled._

 _'LETTY!' Leon exclaimed, dashing to her side and grabbing her hand. 'You're okay, I promise'_

 _'Where am I?' she asked, her head felt heavy, as she used her eyes to glance around. The heart-rate montior gave her enough information. 'Why am I in the-' she cut herself off as she remembered._

 _'You had seizure, Let. You're lucky I was in the house at the time it happened, Letty!' Leon told her, stroking her hair back._

 _'Seizure? Oh my god, did anyone else see?'_

 _'No, you're okay. Jesse and Vince are on the way. You scared me, Let! I thought I was going to loose you-' Leon cut himself off as the emotions got the better of him. He had been panicked, horrified and terrifed when he had found Letty. He was lucky the phone was in the kitchen and within reach for dialling an ambulance._

 _'Leon?' Letty asked, reaching out for him._

 _'Letty, please, I'm begging you. You and Mia, these drugs and drink binges, they have to stop! It's been going on for four months and Dom's starting to ask questions!'_

 _Letty raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'But... he told me not to visit. He said he didn't want me to see him in there...' Letty told Leon._

 _'Think he's changing his mind. Don't tell him I told you this... But he misses you. A lot.' Leon told her._

 _It was staring at Leon, looking like he was going to break, that caused Letty to clamp a hand to her mouth as she realised the reprecusisons of her actions..._

* * *

'So... All that time, thats why the boys were acting shifty. I knew something was happening' he said, bowing his head. Letty moved closer to him, rubbing her husband's back. After seeing Leon's reaction and having him explain the seizure to her, she had cried for two hours straight before ordering the poor nurse, who was dealing with her, to get her on 12-step programme. Hearing about the seizure had been enough to terrify her, especially after Jesse had broken down after Leon told him and Vince what had happened.

'Dom, don't you blame me a little bit? For that night?'

Dom lifted his head and stared at her. He knew she was waiting for him to blow a gasket, but he knew that he would terrify Letty and Ruben, if he woke up and caught them screaming at each other. 'No, I don't blame you. How many times do I have to say that? Did you try and make Mia quit the drugs?'

Letty nodded. 'We tried to make her go cold turkey, but Mia pushed Jesse's buttons and well... Lets just say the atomosphere was tense for a few days afterwards with him... And then, the night before we left for the Dominician. I said some horrible things, but I thought they would make her see sense...'

Dom froze as he words sunk in. 'Hang on... The night before we left? You knew where she was?' He tried to keep his voice calm, but her words had set his anger off.

'I - I arranged to see her. Have one last try at convincing her. I mentioned that you were home, I thought it'd do the trick!'

'YOU KNEW!? Letty, did it ever occur to you that I would've come with you?'

'I wanted to try on my own! You heard what happened with the cold turkey attempt and look how she reacted tonight! God knows what could've happened back then!'

'I could've gotten her to stop!' he growled at her, before getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen door. Letty rushed after him.

'Where are you going?' Dom didn't answer her. 'Dom, please, don't hate me!'

Dom sighed. 'I could never hate you, Letty.'

Letty let out a sigh of relief at that little statement. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I just couldn't let you see her in that state. You made me promise to take care of her and I broke that promise... But imagine if it was me in Mia's shoes. Would you want to see me like that?'

Dom stared at her as he thought about it. 'No, I wouldn't.' he admitted. 'But she's my sister, Let! Why can't I help her?' he asked, wrapping his arms round Letty tightly, when she hugged him tightly.

'Dom... She's an addict. She got to want the help herself, before we even think of helping her. At this moment in time, she doesn't want it...'

'But she might...' Dom whispered brokenly.

'Yeah, she might, one day. And if she does, we'll fly back here and we'll help her. But for now, we just have to let her do her own thing and when and if she reaches out for help... I promise, we'll be here to help her...' Letty told him, rubbing his back comfortingly, as her own tears burned her eyes...

* * *

 **Wow! Longest chapter ever!**

 **R &R X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love to you all for your reviews! So glad you were all okay with the chapter! Much love, everyone!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

It was early morning when Leon pulled up at the garage. He yawned, still slightly tired, despite the coffee in his system. He killed the engine and climbed from the car, the summer sun beating on him. He locked up the car and headed for the doors, surprised to see it cracked open. He frowned and stepped inside, looking round before his eyes landed on Dom, who was working on a car.

'Dom? What are you doing here?' Leon asked, looking round and finding Letty or Ruben nowhere.

'Working'

Leon raised an eyebrow at Dom sharp tone. He stepped forward, edging his way infront of Dom's eyesight. 'What's wrong?'.

Dom sighed into the engine he was working on. 'I know'

Leon frowned. 'About what?'

Dom glanced up at him. 'About what happened when I was in prison, Mia's decent into drugs' Dom broke off and glanced back at the engine. 'Letty's seizure'

Leon tensed and straightened up. 'She's told you?

'Yeah. Last night.' Dom straightened up, setting the spanner on the table next to him. Leon watched as he wiped his hands on a rag cloth. 'She told me that you were in the house when she had the seizure... Why didn't you tell me when you came to visit me?'

'I was still shock, plus Letty told me not to tell you. She put her trust in me and I respected that. She said she wanted to tell herself and I thought she would've done, either when she went to see you or when you came home...'

'What if she had died-'

'Dom... do you even need to ask that?' Leon asked him softly.

Dom sighed and shook his head, looking down at his feet. 'No...'

'Look, the most important thing is she's healthy and happy. She managed to conquer her demons, Dom...'

Dom shook his head. 'It'll always be there. Locked away in back of her mind in a little box, hidden away. She's fighting a battle everyday. An addiction is addiction. It doesn't stop just because you managed to get clean, it's not a car, it goes, get repaired and it's brand new... it doesn't work like that! She'll be fighting it for the rest of her life...' he broke off with a sigh. 'What of something happens and I'm not there? What if-'

'Dom, you can't think these things. There's no what ifs! She's strong, a hell of a lot stronger than she was nine years ago. She's not sixteen anymore, Dom. She's a mother now. She's got her priorities right. You have to trust her' Leon told him. He looked at Dom as a thought entered his mind. 'Have you talked to her about your fears?'

Dom shook his head. 'I didn't want to burden her. She's only just confessed to me what to happened Mia and that she blames herself, I don't want her to feel like she caused me to think I don't trust her'

'Do you?'

'Of course, I do. She's my wife!' Dom told him instantly, his eyes locking with Leon's.

'Then, just tell her. Tell her how you're feeling, don't start to lock your emotions away just because of what she said...'

'It's the shock though. I never, ever though Letty would do drugs. Never. And most certainly not Mia! Dom sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands.

'So... if you know about Letty and Mia, then you know about Brian...' Leon said, hesitantly just in case Letty had left that bit out.

'The fact that he's Mia's ex and Letty's ex drug dealer, yeah I know.'

'And Vince's...' Leon concluded. 'Brian turned up at the house one day, wanting a word with Vince. Jesse was at the garage and I don't know where Letty was. Anyway, I answer the door and Mia was sat on the sofa watching TV. Brian asked if Vince lived here. I allowed Brian in and he and Mia started talking while I went to get Vince from out back' Leon continued.

'And Mia didn't have a clue until she saw him dealing to Letty, the first night she took them?'

'Not that I'm aware of, no' Leon answered. Dom nodded and rubbed a hand over his head. Silence fell between them for a few minutes before Dom spoke up again.

'I saw her. Last night.'

'Who?'

'Mia' Dom said, his eyes drifting up to Leon's. Leon's eyebrows shot up and he sat down next to Dom.

'Did she speak?'

Dom nodded. 'More like screamed at me. She blames me. Says if I truly wanted to help, I wouldn't have moved to the Dominican six years ago.'

'How did she know? That'd you'd moved away?'

'Turns out Letty had gone to see her the night before we before we left. She tried to get her to come home but it didn't work...'

'Letty knew where she was?'

'Yeah' Dom got to his feet and grabbed his keys. 'I'm gonna make a drink run before the others get here...'

'Dom?' Leon knew there something troubling him.

Dom sighed. Even after six years, Leon could still pick up on his emotions. 'When she said that she knew where Mia was all them years ago... I couldn't shout at her, for obvious reasons, but...' he trailed off.

'You want to see her again, don't you? Mia?' Leon asked him, watching Dom nod.

'Of course I do. She's my baby sister...'

'Does she want to see you again?'

'She said I couldn't help her, she never said I couldn't see her again'

'Let her come to you'

'We're going back to the Dominican tomorrow night, I've try to just once...' Dom said, heading to the door, his hand curled around his keys.

'Dom, it's a bad idea... you can't force someone to do something they don't want to do!' Leon shouts fell on deaf ears, as the door to Dom's car slammed shut...

* * *

He pulled up outside Starbucks, stepping from his car and locking it, before stepping inside.

'Three lattes, a hot chocolate and herbal tea please, to take out' Dom ordered, knowing that when he got back, Vince, Letty and Jesse would be there working.

As he waited for the drinks to be prepared, he paid for them and stood to the side, watching as the early morning traffic passed by.

'Thought I'd find you here'

Dom's nostrils flared at the voice and turned his head to find Brian stood next to him.

'What the hell do you want?'

'Letty rung me last night, said she told you everything'

Dom frowned and looked around, not seeing any of the others. 'How did you find me?'

'I followed you from the garage... I guess everything has fallen into place, why Letty ran, why she took a instant dislike to me' Brian said, placing an order for cappuccino take out and paying for it.

'Of course everything has fallen into place' Dom spat, lowly. 'How could you do that? I thought you loved Mia at one point?'

'I do... and I regret dumping her, but I didn't know she would start doing drugs!'

Dom glared at him. 'How you meet Letty?'

'Through Vince. She got my number from his phone and texted me. I didn't know who until she was she mentioned she was friend of Vince'

'Didn't Mia ever mention Letty to you?'

'No... Mia didn't mention her, I never mentioned Letty... until Mia found out that night' Brian said, watching Dom closely.

Dom nodded once and turned to get his drink orders. 'When did you stop dealing with Letty?'

'The night Mia found out. Then, I heard a few months later that Letty had a seizure and that kind of made me realise I didn't want to be in that life anymore... so, I left. Went to Miami to find Roman, see if he could put me up for a bit, until I got myself sorted...'

Dom stayed silent and watched his drinks being put in a drink holder. 'Go anywhere my little sister or my family again, I'll break your neck'

'Dom, I swear... I never dealt with Mia! It was just Letty...' Brian whispered, picking up his cappuccino.

'And when Letty stopped dealing with you, who did she and Mia turn to?'

'Most likely Owen, did she mention him?'

'Yeah, briefly...'

'He's the top guy. Gets whatever people wants, no matter what the cost...' Brian told Dom. He nodded once, his lips set in a straight line and picked up his drinks.

'Make sure your stuff is gone from the garage tomorrow or collect them whenever you go back...'

'What?' Brian asked, getting no reply as Dom walked out with his drinks. 'DOM!'

The door swung shut as Dom headed back to his car, unlocking it and climbed in before driving away...

* * *

Letty was leaning against the car, her arms folded across her chest as she stared up at her old sanctuary. A shudder ran through her, as the memories came rushing back.

'What do you want?' Mia asked, as she walked up the steps and walked towards Letty.

'I told him. I told him everything.' Letty told her, watching as she raised her eyebrow.

'Really? Are you still together?'

'Yeah. But he blames you entirely. You made that choice, that day.'

'What do you mean he blames me?' Mia asked ignorantly.

'You put the stuff inside yourself, just like I did... Only I managed to stop'

Mia scowled. 'Did you tell him about the seizure? Tell him about Owen giving you the first taste of this life?'

'Yep...'

'And what? He's still giving you the time of day?'

'I made the choice to go down that path, I told him that, straight off and he tried to blame it on Vince...'

Mia pursed her lips together. 'So why are you here now?'

Letty stepped forward, and stood infront of Mia. 'Something what you said last night. That I made you addicted. I never led you into that bathroom, I never told you to take the drugs-'

'You encouraged me!'

'NO, I DIDN'T!' Letty screamed, before she looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, calming herself down. 'Mia, I didn't come here to argue! I actually came here to ask you something...'

Mia looked skeptical, but made a motion for Letty to continue. 'What?'

'Can you please... even just for half an hour... can you please just spend half an hour with Dom, talking? Mia, please... The last time you saw him, apart from last night, was the day he almost killed Linder. Nine years ago, Mia...'

Mia was silent at Letty's request. She wanted to have a civil conversation with Dom, but there was a small part of her that didn't want him to see her like he had last night and then there was the other part of her, where she was terrified what he was going to say to her. 'Why should I?'

'Because he deserves it. The night before we left, I came to see you. I didn't tell Dom where I was going, because I didn't want him to see you like this'

Mia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes slipped round Letty to the car window, where Ruben was asleep in the car. 'Is that...?'

Letty looked behind her shoulder. 'Your nephew? Yeah. He's seven!'

A strange look appeared in her eyes and she stepped forward, only for Letty to intercept her movement. 'Where do you think you're going?'

'To see my son'

Letty's eyebrows flew up into her hairline. 'Your son? Mia... he's the spitting image of me and Dom!' Letty told her.

'No, he's mine... you adopted him!' Mia insisted, pointing at Ruben.

Letty was now sporting a confused frown on her face. 'Mia, what's going on?'

'Let me see him!' Mia asked, stepping forward, only for Letty to push her back gently.

'No!' Letty told her, trying to catch her eyes again. 'What the hell is going on with you?'. Mia fell silent then and looked away, making it clear she wasn't going to answer the question. Letty felt irritated. 'Look, just consider coming to see Dom. We leave tomorrow' Letty told her, before she turned back round to her car and unlocked it, climbing inside, and slamming the door, locking it before driving away.

Glancing back through her rear view mirror, she saw Mia watching her car, different emotions running over her face, before she disappeared from the mirror, as she turned the corner.

'What did she want?' Elena asked, as she headed up the steps, putting an arm round the girl she thought of a sister. She had been watching them from the window, curious to why and what Letty wanted.

'Wants me to see my brother. Talk to him...'

'Why would you want to do that? We're your family now, not them. You don't need them. Remember what you told me the night Letty left? Before she left L.A?'

Mia nodded, glancing at Elena. 'I said that they're dead to me... but she has my son, Elena! Did you see him?'

Elena frowned and gazed at her friend. 'Mia, you don't have son...'

* * *

 **R &R X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ready for the Toretto siblings to meet again? Much love to you all!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

Letty turned off the ignition, as they reached garage and sighed, resting her head against the steering wheel. Her head was swirling with questions with unanswered.

'Mami?' Came the tired voice of her son, as he awoke from his nap.

Letty closed her eyes, willing herself to be calm, before she straightened up and turned round in her seat. 'Yes, darling?'

'Are you okay?'

Letty smiled at her sons concern. 'Yeah. Mami just needs to get her head together'

Ruben frowned. 'But it is together' He told her, a confused look his face, making Letty laugh.

'Not quite what I meant but good guess' She said through smile, reaching over to cup her sons cheek.

She stared at him before a loud bang at the window made them both jump. Letty whipped round and saw Dom holding a take out hot chocolate in his hand.

She opened the car door and he squatted down in the doorway, so he was level with her. 'Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?' She asked, as she accepted the hot chocolate, which she placed in the drink holder besides her.

'No, of course. Anyway, where have you been?'

Letty stayed silent for a minute. 'Just went for a little drive, although I'm not feeling too good'

Dom's hand went straight to her stomach, rubbing it lightly. 'Sickness?'

Letty nodded, though it wasn't the type of sickness Dom was thinking of. 'Can you... manage without me for a few hours? I'll swing by later and help'

Dom nodded, leaning up to kiss her gently, his thumb gently caressing her stomach. 'I love you' he whispered, watching as she smiled.

'I love you too' she told him, watching as he rose to his full height, before opening the back door and unbuckled the seatbelt of the car seats before lifting his son into his arms.

'Want to help daddy fix some cars?' Ruben screwed his nose up. 'I'll get you ice cream afterwards'

Ruben gasped delightedly. 'Yay! I'll help!' He cheered, before squirming to put down so he could kiss his mother on the cheek. 'Do you want ice cream, Mami? ' He asked, watching as Letty shook her head.

'No, I'm okay thanks' She told her son, gently, watching as he pressed a kiss to her stomach, before going to stand next to his dad to wave her off. 'See you tonight, yeah?' Dom nodded and shut the car door.

'See you, Mami!' Ruben shouted, waving, as she waved back and pulled away from the garage, both Toretto boys watching until she had disappeared from view...

* * *

Late evening soon came around and Dom entered the house, Ruben fast asleep in his arms. He closed the front door gently, turning to find Letty asleep on the sofa, a thin blanket over her body.

He walked over to the back of the sofa and dropped a soft kiss to her head, before taking Ruben upstairs to bed. He managed to change him into his pyjamas and tucked him into bed, thanking heavens he didn't wake up. He kissed his forehead before heading out of the bedroom, cracking the door and heading down the stairs.

He headed into the kitchen to grab a Corona, before he headed back into the living room, sitting infront of his sleeping wife, on the coffee table. His hand accidently knocked the laptop keys as he placed his Corona on the table, and the screen lit up.

'Hallucinations?' Dom muttered to himself. He lifted the laptop into his lap, looking down and finding Letty's writing scribbled down on a notepad, what had been supporting the laptop. He picked it up and scanned the page.

A knock at the door startled a sleeping Letty and he quickly placed the laptop and notepad back on the table, before her eyes flickered open and glanced round the room.

Dom got to his feet, frowning as he headed to the door. He swung it open and froze on the spot.

Mia was stood on the doorstep, her teeth biting down on her lip. She visibly jumped when Dom open the door and she sucked in a deep breath, as she watched his face expression change.

'Mia?' He questioned, his shock showing through his tone of voice. He looked over his shoulder at Letty, who was now sat on the sofa arm behind him, and throwing her a questioning look.

'I owed you' She simply said, pushing off the sofa arm and kissing him gently, shooting a grateful smile in Mia's direction before she ascended the stairs to their bedroom, giving them some space and privacy.

'Um... come... come in' Dom said, stepping aside and allowing Mia into the house. She nervously stepped over the threshold and into her childhood home. Dom shut the door behind her and stayed where he was, watching her closely.

Mia looked round, taking in the little things that had changed over the years. She walked to the fireplace, seeing a clutter of photos. One of her parents with her and Dom, one of Dom and Letty when they were younger, some of Leon, Vince and Jesse with Ruben. She picked up the last photo and gazed at it.

'Your wedding day?' She asked, watching as Dom nodded. He walked over to her and looked at the photo, over her shoulder, smiling as he remembered the day.

Mia looked at the photo, her fingers stroking the glass, before she placed it back down on the fireplace mantel, looking round the room again. 'Nothings changed much then' She commented.

'I know' Dom said, softly. His eyes travelled over her thin frame, taking in her apperance. She had made an effort, her hair was clean and shiny, and her clothes weren't as dirty as they had been the other day.

Mia moved away, heading into the kitchen. Dom followed and watched as she walked over to the notice board, having a look at the pictures that the boys had pinned up over the years.

'Do you want a drink or anything, Mia?' Dom offered.

'No, I'm okay thanks' She said, turning back round to face her brother. They stood in silence for a bit, both not knowing what to say.

Dom noticed Mia was playing with her thumbs, something she always used to do when she was nervous. 'Mia, sit down. Let me make you something to eat' he said, pulling out a chair for her.

Mia sat down but declined the food, watching as her brother looked as if he was going to protest, before he stopped himself. 'So, bro... what you been up to over the years?' She asked, folding her hands out infront of her.

'Working at the garage we've opened in the D.R'

'Just you and her?' Mia asked

'Me, Letty and our friend Tej. We did have someone else, but he's left now'

Mia pursed her lips and nodded once. She looked round the kitchen before sighing. 'Can't believe you're still with her...'

Dom swallowed to bite down the remark that threatened to erupt from his mouth. 'I'm not going to leave her because of her past-'

'She led-'

'She did nothing' Dom interupted firmly. Mia raised an eyebrow. 'She didn't do anything, Mia. Everyone makes their own choices in life, good or bad. I made the stupid choice to do what I did, Letty made a stupid mistake and you just made a choice...' he broke off to breathe. 'Letty gave you a choice, the night before we left... why didn't you take it? We could've helped you!'

Mia chuckled humourlessly. 'You really think I want help from her?'

'Mia...' Dom pleaded, his hands covering hers, trying not to wince at how cold they were. 'Please just tell me the truth. No more lies...' Dom told her, softly.

Mia gritted her teeth. 'It was her. She took them infront of me... she encouraged me' She said, weakly.

Dom tilted his head to the side, his tears burning his eyes. 'Mia...'.

The girl in question look at her brother. He didn't look like the big, tough brother she remembered. This one sat infront of her looked broken, his eyes haunted with the terror of the day their father died, the regret of what happened with Linder, and the sadness of finding out she had disappeared... she hated that look, but there was a small part of her that enjoyed it, the remorse. She sighed and looked to the ceiling, her own tears starting to well in her eyes.

'I know what you want me to say, Dom. But I'm not, so I won't!' Mia told him, her eyes meeting his.

'But you know this is wrong, what you're doing! Admit it!' Dom said loudly. Mia snarled and got to her feet, turning her back on Dom. Dom got up and pressed his hands onto the table, when something soft hit him on the back of his head. He turned to see Letty stood on the stairs, a furious look on her face. She crooked her finger at her husband and he obeyed, due to the look on her face.

'What the hell are you doing? You don't force someone to say or do anything they don't want to!' She hissed, as he approached her.

'She's my baby sister'

'I'm your wife and the mother of your kids! Just stay calm and maybe she'll open up to you! Tell her you'll be supportive if she decides she want to seek recovery!'

Dom frowned. 'What are you doing on the stairs anyway?'

'Making sure you don't-'

The front door opened to reveal Jesse and Vince, laughing and joking. They stopped short at the sight of Dom and Letty almost shooting daggers at each other.

'What's going on?' Leon asked, taking a step back incase he had walked into the middle of an argument.

'Get upstairs!' Letty demanded, pointing up the stairs.

'Why?'

'GET UPSTAIRS!' Dom flinched at his wife's scream, although he chuckled when Jesse and Leon shot up the stairs, without a look back.

Letty sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand. 'Don't say anything you'll regret. Just be calm and talk to her, try and build up the trust again...' Letty told him, before turning him around and pushing him into the kitchen, while she went to check on their son upstairs.

'What did Letty want?' Mia asked, as she turned to face him with her arms folded.

'Nothing' Dom said, as he slowly walked over to her.

Mia frowned. 'What are you doing?' She asked, leaning away from his touch.

'Can't I give my little sister a hug?' Dom asked, slightly hurt that was recoiling from his touch.

Mia swallowed and stared at him for a bit, before she slowly nodded. Dom stepped forward and wrapped his arms round her tightly. He could feel how much weight she had lost over the years and that scared him, as she felt like she could shatter like glass. He untightened his hold on her slightly, before he heard sniffling.

'You okay?' He whispered, as his hand stroked the back of her head. He felt Mia nod against his shoulder, slowly. Unbeknownst to him, Mia was staring straight at Letty at the stairs, who had happy tears in her eyes at the brother and sister moment.

'Yeah, I'm fine' She said, pulling away from the hug, watching Dom wipe his eyes with the backs of his hand.

'You sure?' Mia nodded and stepped sideways before she sat back down in the chair. 'You know... if you ever, one day, decide that... you want to change your life...' he squatted down infront of her. 'Just ring and I'll get the first flight over here and I'll stay as long as you need me to' Dom told her, gently, slightly worried she'll push him away.

Mia's body tensed and her teeth clenched, but she forced a fake smile. 'Thanks. I'll bare that in mind' She told him, checking her watch. 'I'd better go, Owen will be wondering where I am'

Dom rose to his full height, as Mia got back to her feet. 'Wait. Mia!' He followed her to the front door. 'I'm sorry... about what I did. I should've listened to you, I should've stayed with you that day, not going after Linder' he reached for her forearm. 'I'm truly am sorry, Mia!' He told her, watching as she nodded.

'I'm know you are' She said, smiling simply before she opened the front door and left the house, without a goodbye.

Letty ascended the stairs, just as Dom reached for her and pulled her to him.

'Thankyou!' He whispered, gratefully. Letty nodded and kissed him briefly before she stepped out of his grip and opened the front door, calling Mia's name. The younger Toretto stopped in her tracks on the driveway, waiting for Letty to catch up.

'What do you want?' Mia asked, as Letty stepped infront of her.

'I wanted to say thanks... for doing that. I know it means a lot to Dom' Letty answered, with a genuine smile.

'Yeah, well...' Mia trailed off, averting her eyes away from her sister in law.

'And what Dom said, about if you decide to get help one day, we'll support you, I promise you...' Letty told her with a soft smile, rubbing Mia's forearm before she walked away and headed back to the house.

Mia turned and watched her sister in laws retreating form, two single tears slipped down her cheeks...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ready for the aftermath? Much love to you all!**

 **Enjoy X**

* * *

Mia closed her bedroom door, her thoughts swirling. She rested the back of her head against the door, ignoring Owen's calls of her name. She headed for her bathroom, her eyes quickly diverting to the mirror on the wall. She stepped closer and looked at her reflection.

Her once sun-kissed skin was now a pale white. Her long brown healthy hair was now brittle and limp. Her cheekbones were razor-sharp, her skin scarred and marked with needle marks.

She ran a hand over her face as she remembered Dom and Letty's words.

We'll support you, if you decide to get help, I promise.

Would they really help her or was it just a trick to get her into treatment? Dom sounded genuine, but she was unsure about Letty. Letty had been in her position once and she knew a seizure had shocked her into getting help for herself.

She sniffled as she walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, closing her eyes as she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

 _One year ago_

 _Owen looked sideways Mia as they left the hospital. Mia had gone mute since the nurse confirmed her worse fear._

 _Owen had heard her screaming from his room and had rushed from his room to hers, to find her clutching her stomach and crying her eyes out, rambling incoherently. He managed to coax her from the bathroom about an hour after he found her and rushed her to A &E._

 _'Mia? Talk to me' He asked her, as they sat on the bench outside the hospital._

 _'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry' Mia sniffled. 'I'm a failure, I can't even carry a baby!' For the first time in a long time, she wanted her big brother. But, then she remembered that he was gone and a bolt anger shot through her._

 _'You're not a failure, Mia. It wasn't our time. Do you think we could've raised a kid in our state?'_

 _Mia's eyes flashed. 'What are you saying?'_

 _Owen shrugged his shoulders. He never dealt well with comforting people or dealing with other people's emotions. He shut his own emotions off and buried them deep down. 'Maybe... it wasn't meant to be... Not yet'_

 _Mia scrambled to her feet, tears splashing down her face. 'You cold hearted...' She couldn't even finish her setence before she bolted into the night._

Mia choked on a sob. She had returned in early hours of that morning to find Owen sat on the steps waiting for her. He had apologized for his remarks about what he said and they had spent the night in his room, comforting each other, talking and cuddling.

She wondered what her would have child had looked liked if she hadn't miscarried. Would he or she look like herself or Owen? What would he or she have grown up to be?

It had broken her heart the following days after, seeing families walking around town, newborns and toddlers. And then last night, when she had seen the pictures of Leon and the others with Ruben, it brought everything flooding back.

'There you are! Look what I got! We're sorted for a few months, no need to do any jobs for a while...' Owen said, throwing the little packet of white powder onto her lap. He sat down next to her and dragged her bedside table infront of him. 'You okay?' He asked, glancing sideways at her.

Mia didn't reply. She had vacant and blank look on her face. Owen shrugged his shoulders, while Mia got to her feet and headed back into her bathroom. She shut the door and slid to the floor, the plastic crumpling in her hand as she curled it into a fist.

Was this rock bottom? Seeing how happy her family had been throughout the years, strengthening their bond, while she slowly slipped from the radar? She lost everything, quite literally. She lost her parents, her brother, her family... her way of life.

'What are you doing in there?'

She closed her eyes at his voice. 'Nothing! I'll be out in a minute...' She said, opening her eyes and sighing heavily. She uncurled her fist and got to her feet, heading to the counter and opening the packet of white powder. She stared down at it and felt herself been conflicted, for the first time in nine years. She groaned and let her head fall into her free hand, her other one falling back down to her side, sending some of the white powder into the toilet.

She lifted her head and stared at it. She looked at her hand before lifting it and staring at the packet for a while, before she tilted her hand again and tipped more down the toilet, taking a deep breath as she unturned her hand watched as the powder fell into the toilet.

She took a few shuddering deep breaths before willing herself to calm down. She dropped the small packet on the floor and stepped back, slowly. She pressed herself into the door and sought out her phone, scrolling down to a number. She hesitated and tipped her head back, fighting back her tears and her resistance, before putting her phone back in her pocket and sighing in defeat...

* * *

'What's wrong with Mia?' Owen demanded, as he walked into Elena's room and shut the door behind him.

Elena looked up from the magazine she was reading and shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know. Why?' She asked, with a frown.

Owen sat down on the edge of her bed. 'She's acting strange. She's been off with me for a few days...'

Elena pouted. 'Aw, is Owen not getting any attention?' She crawled towards him and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms round his neck.

Owen shook his head, accepting a kiss from her. His hands slid up her back, pulling her closer, before gripping her hair tightly and yanking her head back. Elena yelled out in pain, her eyes squeezed shut.

'Owen! Get off me!'

'Who has she been with?' He asked, gripping her hair tightly.

'No one!'

'Tell me!' He growled.

Elena winced. 'She's been to see Letty and the others!' Owen smiled at her confession, before releasing her. She scrambled from his lap and put a considerable amount of distant between them.

'What the hell does she want?'

'I don't know. Look, Mia said that they're dead to her, so maybe she's doing it to placate Letty into leaving her alone...'

Owen shook his head. 'No, she's planning something is Mia... she's never been off with me, well apart from when she miscarried...'

Elena thought for a few minutes before she raised an eyebrow. 'You think she's trying to kick it? She's been an addict for nearly ten years... It won't be that easy'

'Why else would she be hanging around with them?' Owen shouted, running a hand through his hair.

'It's not me, you should be asking!' Elena shouted back at him, getting annoyed at him.

Owen stared at her before he snarled and stormed from the room, Elena hearing the door of his bedroom slam shut a few seconds later...

* * *

The early morning sun was rising over L.A and the Toretto household was awake, albeit sleepy.

'It's too early!' Ruben groaned, as he dragged his feet around the small bedroom.

'I'm sorry, but it was the only flight available for this day...' Letty told her son, as she helped him packed.

'Can I sleep on the plane?'

'Of course you can' Letty answered the question with a chuckle. Ruben yawned and handed his mom the last of his tshirts before resting his head against her hip, his eyelids drooping.

Dom stood in doorway, watching them both. Letty looked up as she zipped up the bag and smiled at him, before picking up her son, his head lolling at her shoulder, indicating he was already fast asleep.

'Come on, let's get going' Dom whispered, picking up the bag and making sure they hadn't forgotten anything, before he followed Letty out of the bedroom and down the stairs, where Leon, Jesse and Vince were waiting.

'Let us know when you get back home safe' Leon said, hugging Letty lightly, not wanting to squash the sleeping Ruben. Letty nodded.

'We will' She said, moving onto Jesse and Vince for hugs and a kiss on the cheek. She stepped outside and headed for the car, placing Ruben in his car seat. He grumbled slightly with the movement, but his eyes stayed closed as his mother fastened him in securely. She straightened up, seeing Dom place the bags in the car boot. She shut the back door, opening the passenger door and sliding in, waving to Jesse and the other two, who were stood on the porch waving back at them.

'Home sweet home' Dom told her, smiling brightly at her, despite the early morning start. She smiled back and watched as he started the engine and slowly reversed out into the road, before sliding into first and pulling away from his childhood home...

* * *

Mia sniffled as she sat on a bench outside the medical centre. She had been sat there all night, her body cold and numb. She watched as people entered and exited with medication in their hands, glad to have got a diagnosis. She slowly got up and headed towards the entrance, visibly resisting the urge to turn back.

Would people help her? Or would they turn their noses up at her? Doubts started to cloud her judgement and she stopped in her tracks. She could quite literally feel the doubts pulling her backwards.

A little girl stepped out of the medical centre, with her parents, a plaster on her arm from having a blood test.

'Was I a brave girl, mommy?'

'You were a very brave girl, darling. I'm very proud of you'

Mia watched as the little girl beamed up at her parents. She tried to imagine what her mom and dad would do, if they were here.

'You can do it' Mia jumped at the unexpected voice. She turned her head and her eyes widened at seeing her ex stood next to her.

'What the hell?' She questioned, stepping away from him, a questioning look in her eyes.

'Nice to see you too' Brian said, with a smile. Mia caught sight of his police badge and took a deep breath.

'Thankyou. For finding them for me and me their address. I take it your the one who recently got fired from the garage?' Mia asked, looking pointedly at him.

'Well, let's just say that if Dom hadn't have found out from Letty, I would've told him... but yeah, I'm the one'

Mia nodded. 'Well you've done your bit now, so... you can leave'

Brian shook his head and held out his hand. 'Do you want to step in there? Imagine if you do and manage to kick it, you'll get your family back, you'll get to know your nephew... Maybe have a proper relationship'

Mia glared at Brian. 'I only needed your help to find my brother. That is the only reason why I got in contact with you again!' She took a deep breath and steadied herself, before walking to the door. She placed a hand on the door and stopped. _Did she really want this? Would she cope by herself?_

'I'm here, Mia. You can do this. Think positive' Brian told her, as he joined her at her side.

And so, with tears burning her eyes but determination shining in them, she did...

* * *

 **R &R :D X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thankyou for your lovely reviews! Much love you all!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

Brian sat in the waiting room, flicking through a magazine, skimming the pages, not really reading them. His mind was on high alert, in case Mia bolted. She had gone into the room with a GP and she had been in there half hour, which was be a good sign.

 _Two months earlier._

 _Brian was sat in his office, pouring over paperwork when a knock at the door sounded. 'Come in' he said, distracted by his paperwork._

 _His colleague, Daisy, appeared in his eyesight. 'What can I do for you, Daisy?' He asked politely._

 _'There's someone asking for you. Claims you knows you from years ago?' Daisy told him, watching him closely. He didn't show any emotion as he followed her out of the room, shutting his office door behind him, following Daisy into the reception of police station._

 _He froze in tracks when he say her. He quickly composed himself and headed towards Mia and gently took her by the arm and into an empty interrogation room. He sat her down with a plastic cup of water and sat opposite her, taking in her apperance._

 _'So, what can I do for you?' He asked, his hands folding infront of him, waiting for her to speak._

 _She stayed silent for a few minutes, as if she was having an interal battle with her emotions. 'I want to find my brother' She eventually told him, causing him to raise an eyebrow._

 _'Why? Where is he?'_

 _'I don't know. He's moved away, I know that much, but I don't know where. And it seems the boys are living in the house, I've been watching them from the sidelines' She admitted to him, a ghost of a smile twitching at her lips._

 _Brian frowned. 'Where's Letty?' He asked, watching Mia's expression closely._

 _'I assume she's with Dom... I haven't seen her around...'_

 _Brian thought about it for few minutes. Why now, though? Why did she want to search for him now? Was she ill? 'Why do you want to find him now?'_

 _Mia frowned. 'What's that supposed to mean?'_

 _'Well... why do you want to start now? After all these years? Are you ill?'_

 _'No! I want answers...'_

 _'To what?'_

 _'To why he hasn't made any attempt to come and find me...' Mia whispered harshly. Brian watched her eye sparkle with unshed tears. 'I want to know why? What's stopping him?'_

 _Brian sighed and looked at the girl who he once loved, the girl whose heart he broke all because he was terrified that she would find out about his role in Lettys drug use. He pushed her away to keep her away from this life, yet, it seemed to have done the opposite. 'Okay... I'll try and find him, but I can't promise you anything...' he told her, watching her straightened her posture and nod._

 _'Thanks' She said shortly, before draining the plastic cup of water and getting to her feet._

 _'Mia?' She turned as he spoke her name. 'How did you know I was here?'_

 _She stared at him before answering him softly. 'You always said you wanted to join the force here... just took a chance, I guess, and hoped for the best' she exited the room, leaving Brian feeling touched that she would remember something from so long ago._

Brian was jolted back to reality and jumped at the sound of a door banging open, and a distressed Mia stormed out. He jumped to his feet. 'Mi-'

'Shut up!' She screamed at him, before bolting from the medical centre. Brian looked between Mia and the doctor who stared after her, and back again, before rushing after Mia.

'MIA?' He screamed, as he rushed outside, his eyes scanning widely around the grounds. He groaned and leaned against the building, kicking himself mentally.

'You stupid idiot!' He chastised himself, before gripping his keys in his hands and heading for his car, pulling out into traffic to see if he could spot her...

* * *

Mia gasped for breath as she ran down the back allies of L.A, avoiding the main streets. She slowed to a stop and leaned against the wall, not taking note of her surrounding until she heard her name being shouted. She looked and found herself back infront of her childhood home.

'Mia?'

Jesse was staring back at her, wide eyed and shocked. Vince and Leon had gone on errand run, shortly after Dom and Letty had left for the airport, leaving him to own devices as he touched up his car.

'Jesse?' She had seen a glimpse of Vince and Jesse last night, when they had returned home, before Letty sent them upstairs. They hadn't changed a bit.

Jesse dropped his spanner onto the concrete and cautiously walked towards her, before wrapping his arms round her shoulders. Mia was shocked but she hugged him back, remembering the last time she had seen Jesse. The night she had pushed his buttons so far, he had let her go when they were supposed to be forcing her to do cold turkey.

 _Jesse was the only one awake in the house. He could Vince snoring loudly, and he had seen Leon sleeping on the floor of Letty's room earlier, keeping an eye on her._

 _He could hear Mia whimpering in Dom's room at the far end of the corridor. It broke his heart to hear the once strong, hard working girl crying and whimpering because she needed a fix. He knew he shouldn't buy he had to talk to her. He sat down against the door, resting his head against it._

 _'Mia?' He spoke softly, the whimpers stopping immediately._

 _'Jesse? Jesse, let me out!'_

 _Jesse shook his head. 'I can't do that, Mia. This is for your own good' he said, placing his hand on the cool wooden door._

 _'No, its not! It's against the law to keep someone trapped against their will! It's kidnap!'_

 _'It's an intervention!' Jesse told her. Why was it so hard for her to understand that?_

 _'It's not!' Mia felt silent for a long time, before she spoke again softly. 'I'm hungry... please can I have something to eat?' She asked, like a little child begging._

 _Jesse knew that to get food to Mia, he would have to wake one of the others, to restrain her. 'Not yet, Mia. But I promise you, as soon as one of the others is awake, I'll get them to make you something'_

 _'I'm hungry now!' He heard rattling and groaning, as she tried to jiggle the door handle. She had done it earlier, before trying to break down the door with her shoulder, screaming and shouting, before it all went quiet._

 _'I'm sorry, Mia. You know what their like if I wake them up!'_

 _'Then let me out so I can get something to eat myself!'_

 _'I know what you want, Mia! And you're not getting it!'_

 _'Why are you always a goodie shoe shoes? You turned up here and you've never left! You don't contribute to anything, apart from the rent! You have no qualifications, no future ahead of you, no relationship! You're grown old and die alone probably, with this ADD thing taking over your life!'_

 _Jesse felt large rush of heat and anger surge through his body. His eyes became hard and for the time ever, he seriously hated Mia. He stood up and unhooked the key from Vince's door handle. 'You want to destroy your life? Go ahead!' He snarled, the anger bubbling away underneath the surface. He unlocked and she swung the door open, a cold smile on her face._

 _'You're always going to be a little puppy dog aren't you? Obeying everyone's orders?' Mia taunted him before she made her escape, slamming the front door and making a run for it. Jesse slammed the bedroom shut and let out a loud, angry shout, slamming his hands against the door._

 _'Jesse?' Jesse looked over his shoulder, seeing Vince staring at him. 'What's happened?'_

'Do you want to come inside?' He offered, pulling back from the hug. Mia thought about it, wondering if Owen or Elena were wondering where she was.

'That would be nice' She said, accepting his offer and following him into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, watching as he made them both a cup of tea.

'So... why have you been crying?' Jesse asked, getting straight to the point.

Mia stayed silent, stroking the rim of her cup, wondering how to word her next few sentences. 'I tried to seek help, but it didn't work'

'How long have you been seeking help?' Jesse asked, clasping her hand with his.

'About half an hour'

Jesse blinked. 'Half an...' he trailed off, before continuing. 'Mia, you barely gave it a chance!'

'I was scared. She started asking personal questions and I clammed up. I didn't want a stranger knowing all about my life, so I ran...'

'Mia, the GP is trained to help you. He, or she, has probably heard countless other stories about childhoods over the years. It's to help create a picture, to understand your childhood and your life, get an insight into the possible cause of your drug desecent' Jesse explained, softly.

'But she's a stranger. I can barely open to my brother, what makes her different?'

'She has qualifications in that area of expertise. She's a trained doctor. It's her job to get to the root cause of the problem' Jesse told her, watching her closely.

Mia let her head fall onto the table, the cool wood feeling nice on her forehead, before lifting it and looking at Jesse, feeling defeated and tired. 'When did you get so wise?'

Jesse shrugged his shoulders. 'When you have a friend who got a history of drug problems, makes you want to get a insight into how you to can help them incase they have a relapse'

Mia looked at her... friend... acquaintance... and smiled lightly, before turning serious. 'I'm sorry, Jesse. For saying what I said that night. I know you can't help your ADD and you don't need qualifications to be fantastic mechanic with Dom as a teacher' he broke and smiled. 'And any girl would be lucky to have you, one day. You're a smart guy, Jesse and you have a serious talent. I remember you designing the cars in the garage, in your element'

Jesse smiled. 'Apology accepted. You were going through withdrawl, Mia. You weren't in your right mind set. If the roles were reversed, I would've reacted the same if I was honest...' Jesse admitted. A stomach growling interupted the moment and he laughed. 'You not eaten today?'

Mia looked bashful. 'No...' She said, watching as Jesse got to his feet.

'How about Jesse's famous peanut butter and jelly sandwich?' He asked, pulling out the bread and looking over his shoulder.

Mia struggled to not let the smile erupted on her face. 'That's sounds nice, thank you' She said, allowing the smile spread across her face, a small part of her feeling content for the first time in years...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	15. Four Months Later

**How about a little catch up with our favourite two Toretto's? Much love to you all :)**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

'This is the life' Vince sighed, peaceful as he reclined on the sunlounger, his hands folded behind head. From his left, Leon agreed with him.

'Why didn't Jesse come?' Letty asked she reclined on a sunlounger, the lingering Dominican sun shining down all them all.

Leon shrugged his shoulders. 'Don't know. He's been a bit... secretive lately.'

Letty frowned. 'How do you mean?'

'Like he's keeping something from us. He'll get up, go to work and then we won't see him till the next morning'

Letty stayed silent, before she voiced her thoughts. 'Do you think he's met someone?'

Leon shrugged his shoulders. 'Don't know. Maybe' he told her, looking at her. Letty pulled a curious face before a car door slamming caught their attention.

'MAMI!'

Letty smiled at her sons voice and sat up, just having time to prepare herself before Ruben flung his arms round her. 'There's my baby boy!'

Ruben scrunched his nose up. 'I'm not a baby! I'm seven, mami' he told her with a smile.

'You'll always be my baby. Both of you will, even when you're fully grown' Letty told him, smiling back at him.

'Can I feel her again?' Ruben asked shyly. Letty laughed lightly and grabbed his hand, placing it her small rounded stomach, feeling the fluttering of her unborn baby underneath their fingertips.

'Can you feel her?' Letty asked, watching Ruben nodded excitedly. Leon, Vince and Dom smiled at the interaction, when Ruben jerked his hand away. 'What's wrong?' She asked gently, confused at his reaction.

'She kicked. Doesn't that mean leave her alone?' Ruben asked, full of questions.

Letty laughed and shook her head. 'No, its just her way of letting you know she loves you'

'She loves me already?'

'Yeah. Just like she already loves Mami and Papi'

Ruben gasped. 'I love you too, peanut' he told Letty stomach. Leon and Vince laughed.

'Peanut?' They asked, watching as Ruben turned to see them.

'Mami called her it before she found out it was a girl' Ruben told them, placing his hand back on his mother's stomach and snuggling into her side.

'You had a good day at school?' Letty asked, kissing her sons head.

'It was boring' he whined, more interested in trying to get his sister to move again.

'Guess it's in the Toretto genes to hate school, huh?' Letty asked her husband, who moved towards her with a smile and dropped a kiss to her lips, before his hand covered her small bump, feeling his daughter flutter under his fingertips.

'How are my two favourite girls?' He asked

'Doing good' Letty told him softly, their eyes locking together,before Vince ruined the moment by making sick motions.

'You two are way too soppy now,! I preferred you both when you were younger!' He scolded jokingly, making them laugh.

'Okay, buddy. Time to do your homework' Dom told Ruben, who looked at his father with his mother's famous puppy pout.

'No!' He whined. 'I wanna stay here!'

Dom raised an eyebrow in warning and Ruben reluctantly headed inside the house with his school bag. Dom watched to make sure he was actually doing his homework before he sat next to Letty, his lips grazing her head.

'So... What's happened in the four months we've been back here?' Dom asked Leon and Vince.

'The buisness has been striving so, that's a good thing' Vince said, taking a sip of his drink.

'Good. That's what I like to hear. Where's Jesse?'

'Back in L.A... haven't seen him as much as usual... I think he's seeing someone'

Dom raised an eyebrow and a smile spread across his face. 'Jesse's met someone?'

'We think so, but he's been secretive about her'

Dom chuckled and splayed his finger back across Letty's small bump. While she had just hit the six months mark, her bump was still small, which Dom suspected was due to Letty still exercising and keeping herself fit and healthy.

'MAMI! Can you come and help me?'

Letty playfully groaned, before she got to her feet and headed into the house, to see what her eldest wanted.

'You all ready for your baby girl?' Vince asked.

Dom smiled and nodded. 'Bedroom is almost done... just a few bits and bobs left to get'

'You got a name picked out?' Vince asked, watching Dom nod.

'Not telling you though, we haven't told anyone'

'Can't believe you've got two kids. I remember the days when you said you'd never get married and have kids'

'Yeah, well... I was young and stupid. They're my life now' he said, looking at Letty and Ruben through the glass patio doors, watching them with a smile...

* * *

Back in L.A, Jesse was working in the garage. With Vince and Leon away, he was making the most of having the garage to himself. He nodded his head in time to the music as he repaired some windows in a car and re-attached a wing mirror that had come off.

He felt his phone vibrate on his pocket and he placed the pane of glass of the table, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

 _She's completed another session. Stopping for food and then I'll drop her off._

Jesse smiled.

 _Okay. Drop her off at the garage, I'm working and I need some brains to examine the books._

He sent the text message to Brian and placed his phone next to the pane of glass. He remeasured the amount of glass he needed and picked up the pane, before he carefully and slowly slotted it into place and created the back window. He stood back and nodded, pleased at his progress before his phone buzzed again.

 _Got it, bro._

Jesse chuckled and locked his phone, deciding to take an early lunch break. He headed into the back office and opened up the fridge, grabbing his lunch and tucking into it.

He and Brian had joined forces unexpectedly, when Mia had told Jesse all about getting into contact with Brian about finding Dom. Brian had found them not long afterwards at the house and, after a few harsh words from Mia, had managed to come to some sort of acquaintanceship with both Jesse and Mia.

Although it hadn't been an easy process supporting her, she had relapsed twice, which was understandable. But third time was (hopefully) a charm and Jesse was cautiously optimistic...

* * *

Ruben hated bedtime. He wanted to stay up late and talk to his Uncles about their jobs, even though he knew they worked with cars like his dad.

'But Mami!' He whined, as his mother tucked him into bed.

'No buts, Ruben... now, settle down. I'll come and check on you later' Letty kissed his head and stroked his hair, until he settled down against her.

'When can we meet peanut?' He asked, placing his hand on her stomach, feeling his sister fluttering wildly beneath his fingertips. 'She's moving quickly tonight... is that normal?'

Letty nodded. 'Yeah. You were a little wriggler too' Letty admitted, making Ruben giggle.

'Sorry mami' he told her, cutely. Letty smiled and kissed his head again, before climbing off the bed and heading to his door. 'Love you, Mami. Night night'

'Night, darling' She said, opening the door and switching off the bedroom light, before cracking his door and heading to her own room, where Dom was waiting.

'He settled down?' He asked, watching her as she changed into one of his shirts before slipping into bed next to him.

'Yeah, he has... this one hasn't though' She said, pointing to her stomach. Dom chuckled, placing his hand on her stomach, feeling his daughter kick.

'You gonna settle down for Mami?' Letty rolled her eyes softly at him for speaking to her stomach.

The kicking didnt cease though. 'I hate this part. If she's anything like Ruben, I'll be awake for hours' Letty groaned, dramatically, before Dom placed his lips on hers. 'Although I can think of some things to do to pass time...' She murmured, reaching up and kissing him passionately...

* * *

Letty awoke during the middle night, pressing a hand to her stomach, feeling her daughter fluttering wildly again. 'Listen, peanut... Mami needs sleep' She hissed.

She looked over her shoulder at Dom, checking he was still asleep before climbing from the bed and heading into the kitchen, reaching to glass and filling it with water.

'Let? You okay?' Letty let out a startled gasp as Leon stood next to her, with his arms folded, a concerned look on his face.

'Yeah... she's not settling tonight. Ruben was like this, when I was this far along with him...' Letty told him, smiling at her friends concern.

'You sure? You look a little in pain'

Letty glared softly at him. 'I've got abdominal pains... and it's getting slightly worse' She reluctantly said, cursing Leon silently for making her worry slightly more.

'Oh God. Do you want me wake Dom? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you want me to call your midwife? Run you a bath...' Leon's rambles got worse. He wasn't good at situations like these, especially when Letty was involved because she was normally strong and independent. He was rambling too much he didn't notice Letty's body tense and her face went panic striken.

'Leon...'

'... Get Dom to give you a massage? He'll probably kill or shout at me if I did it...'

'Leon, I need to go to the hospital' Letty whispered frantically.

Leon paled. 'What? Why?' He grabbed her shoulders, until she looked at him in the eyes.

'I think my water just broke...'

* * *

 **R &R X**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Much love!**

 **A/N: Make sure everyone votes for Michelle, Vin and Furious 7 at the PCA's. They're up for Best Action Actress, Best Action Actor, Best Film and Best Action Film!**

 **VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

 **Anyway... Enjoy! X**

* * *

Ruben awoke to the sun shining brightly in his room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his little fists. He looked at his clock and gasped. 9:45am glared back at him. He chambered from his bed and opened his door.

'Mami! Papi! Wake up! Wake up!' He yelled, running down the hallway to his parents room. He flung open the doorway and frowned, seeing his parents unmade bed. He frowned and ran back down the hallway, turning to go into the living room, seeing his Uncle Vince making breakfast.

'Morning buddy. How about some toast?' Vince asked, hearing the running footsteps and the shouting.

Ruben stomped over to Vince and put his hands on his hips. 'I'm late for school! Mami and Papi won't be happy with you!'

Vince listened. 'Listen, buddy...' he said, as he stooped down to his level. 'You excused from school till next week, that's all I can say at the minute' he continued, watching as Ruben frowned.

'What's happened?'

'I can't tell you, buddy. I know as much as you do' Vince lied. He had woken up to three sticky notes stuck to his head, each having one simple word written on them. Letty, hospital and baby. He had frowned before he had quickly put two and two together and destroyed the notes, deciding to keep Ruben in the dark until Letty or Dom or Leon got in contact.

'So, I have...' Ruben counted on his fingers. 'Six days off school?'

'Well two of those are the weekend, so its four days really' Vince replied, with a soft smile.

Ruben smiled back. 'Take me to Mami and Papi. I want to see-' Ruben suddenly stopped talking, and his big brown eyes filled with tears. 'It's Peanut isn't it? Whats wrong with my sister?' He demanded, staring at Vince.

'What? Nothing...' he said, unconvincingly. Ruben opened his mouth and let out a scream before the tears spilled from his eyes, his arms latching round Vince's waist as he cried into his stomach...

* * *

Leon was sat in the chair besides Letty's bed, staring into space, while Dom was on the bed, sitting behind his wife with his arms wrapped tightly round her, holding her while they slept.

He was still processing the nights events. It all happened so quickly. He was jolted out of his thoughts when his phone starting vibrating in his pocket. He frowned when he saw the caller Id. Taking a look at Dom and Letty, he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

'Vince? Whats-'

 _'He's figured it out. Rubens figured it out. What do I do?'_

Leon frowned before it dawned on him. He groaned and slumped against the wall besides the room. 'What did you say?'

 _'I didn't say anything!'_ Vince told Leon before Ruben let out a scream, a scream that Leon heard on the other end of the line.

'Oh God... just tell him that everything is okay and not worry'

Vince was silent. _'How is...'_

'The next 24 to 48 hours are crucial... Letty and Dom haven't even spoken since last night. They're asleep at the minute'

Vince struggled to quieten Ruben. ' _Leon, what do I say?'_

'Just say everything is fine. I'll call you later when I've spoken to Dom or Letty' Leon told him firmly, before he hung up, running a hand through his hair. He sighed before entering the room, shutting the door gently and sitting down in the chair again, staring at the two people who were like his brother and sister.

Letty had tear tracks still etched on her face and her arms were entangled with Dom's so tightly, it was hard to see whose arms were who's. Dom looked slightly more relaxed, though his grip on his wife told Letty differently.

The door opened again and a nurse, Janey stepped in, smiling at Leon as she shut the door.

Leon smiled back before he leaned towards his friends and tapped them awake gently. 'The nurse is here' he told them gently, as they came round and out of their sleep.

'What's going on?' Letty groaned, rubbing her eyes, before remembering the events of last night. Her face turned horror stricken. 'Oh my god what's happened?'

'Nothing, Mrs Toretto. Nothing... Listen... We've managed to get her settled, so we-'

'Let me see her!' Letty interupted, swinging her legs off the bed, but Dom wrapped his arms round her, gently and stopping her.

'Just hear-'

'I want to see our daughter' his wife growled out with a hard glare.

Dom heard the sharp intake of breath before he nodded. 'Okay' he told her, before he turned to the nurse. 'Can we see her?'

Janey nodded. 'Before I take you down though, I just want to go through a few things with you, to prepare you'

'Prepare?' Letty questioned, with a small frown.

'Your baby is premature, and when a baby is born premature, their apperance can look different. You may be able to see the blood vessel under her skin but that is normal. There will be wires and tubes, which I explain when we get down there... but what I want you to remember is that, it's still your baby, okay' Janey told Dom and Letty gently and softly.

The two were silent for a few minutes before Letty spoke. 'I want to see her' She whispered to Dom, who nodded.

'I'll go get a wheelchair'

'What? No, I'll walk down' Letty said, getting to her feet gingerly.

Dom rolled his eyes at his wife's stubbornness. 'Let-'

'I'm walking!'

* * *

'Okay, you ready?' Janey asked softly. They stopped outside the NICU, Letty cuddled into Dom's side, while Leon stood beside them, like a guard.

Letty tensed up in Dom's arms and the two young men looked down at Letty. 'Let, what's wrong?' Dom asked, kissing her head in comfort. She mumbled something into his shirt. 'What was that?'

Letty looked up at him. 'I'm scared of seeing her, hooked up to all them wires and stuff' She whispered.

'Don't worry, Letty. It's completely normal to not know what to expect. Like I said in your room, I'll explain everything, I promise' Janey told them all.

Letty looked up at Dom and watched as he nodded at Janey before nodding at her. Letty turned her attention to Janey and nodded. 'Okay' She said shakily.

Janey smiled softly and opened the door, stepping inside. Dom winced as Letty dug her fingernails into his hands as she gripped it tightly.

'I'll stay out here. You guys need some time' Leon whispered to Dom, who nodded in understanding. Leon watched as they both stepped into the room, the door slowly shutting behind them...

* * *

The faint bleeps of monitors and machines filled the room as they stepped inside. Rubbing disinfectant gel into their hands, they followed Janey slowly over to an incubator.

Letty stopped just short of the incubator, her eyes wide and a mix of unreadable expressions flashed across her face, which Janey caught.

'It's okay. It's okay, don't worry' Janey reassured her, watching as Dom whispered something in her ear and they slowly moved closer.

'What are them tubes? Are they hurting her?' Letty asked, her fingernails digging into Dom's skin as he wrapped his arms round her in comfort.

Janey shook her head. 'No, I can promise you that. It's help her get nutrition and fluid into her'

'What about the cannula?' Dom asked softly.

'To help her breath properly. It's attached to this machine here, called CPAP machine. It stands for Continuous Postive Airway Pressure'

Letty's eyes travelled over her daughter. 'Is she warm?' She asked, seeing the tiny little hat on her daughters head.

'Yes, she is. The incubator controls the moisture level and humidity, around her.'

Letty allowed a tear to fall, before wiping it away and looking up at her husband who gone silent. She reached up and stroked the side of his face, managing a small smile. Dom smiled back and gripped the hand stroking her face, kissing the palm.

Dom looked at his daughter before glancing at Janey. 'How long will she... be here for?'

'That depends. All babies are different but she'll be here most likely till her due date'

'Three months?' Letty gasped, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

Janey nodded, before she spoke. 'Talk to her, let know you're here'

Letty looked up at Dom, who nodded encouragingly at her. She looked back at the incubator and very slowly lifted her hand and slipped inside the incubator, her pointer finger stroking her daughters skin. Her eyes widened and took in a deep breath.

'It's okay, it's okay' Janey reassured her, watching the emotion flicker over the brunettes face.

'Talk to her, baby' Dom whispered, wrapping his arms round her shoulders and resting his chin on her shoulder.

'She'll hear me, won't she?'

'Of course she will' Janey told her, before stepping out of the way. 'I'm going to give you two some space. Press this button here of you need anything at all or if you have questions' Janey said, showing them the button before she slipped from the room.

The two of were stood in silence for a while before Letty spoke. 'Hey baby girl, guess you couldn't wait to meet us, huh?' Letty said, her voice wavering. She withdrew her hand slowly and turned to bury her head in Dom's chest and openly sobbed.

Dom wrapped an arm tightly round her, while slipping a hand into his daughters incubator and stroked her tiny hand. 'Hey princess' he whispered, smiling through tears, as he repeated the same words that he said to Mia when she was born, to his daughter.

Letty sniffled and turned her head back to the incubator. 'She's so small, Dom...' She whispered. 'Too small'

'She'll be okay, baby. She's a Toretto. She's a fighter, like her mother'. He felt Letty look up at him and he glanced down. 'She's going to fine'.

'What if she has disabilities? What if she needs more attention? We've got Ruben-'

Dom quietened her and kissed her head. 'We'll deal with it when she's stronger and if she has disabilities, then we'll face them together...' he told her firmly.

Letty nodded and hugged him tightly, the silence washing over them as they gazed down at their daughter...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thankyou for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **A little secret... The last chapter was actually based on me. I was born three months early, weighed the amount of a small bag of sugar and was 12cm long...**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

'Vince? What the-' Leon cut himself off as Vince was dragged down the corridor by Ruben, who had a look of determination on his face.

'Where are Mami and Papi?' Ruben asked, coming to a stop infront of Leon, who stooped down to his level.

'Listen, buddy... Your mom and dad need some time to themselves for a few hours... why don't we go to the cafe? I'll get you something to eat?'

'Uncle Vince made me pancakes' Ruben answered, folding his arms. Leon sighed and looked up at Vince, tilting his head to side for Vince to get Dom from the room.

'Listen, mate-'

'Is Peanut okay?' He asked, timidly. Leon thought about his answer, however the sound of a door opening saved him from answering.

'Ruben? What are you doing here?' Dom asked, gently, picking up his eldest.

'Is Peanut okay?' The answer had Dom's head snapping to Vince and shooting him a glare. He sighed before turning his attention to his son. He sat him on a chair against the wall before squatting down to his level.

'Listen... you know when you could your sister kicking in Mama's tummy?' Ruben nodded. 'Well, it seemed that she really wanted to meet us...'

Ruben let out a delighted gasp. 'Is she here?'

'She's here, but... because she come early, she's poorly, son.'

'Poorly? Like the flu?'

'No. Because she's still supposed to be inside mami's tummy... she's not... developed at much as she should have done. So, there's a special machine that is helping her...' keeping her alive he added silently.

'A machine?'

'Yeah, buddy' Dom told him. 'Listen, are you going to be strong with me for Mami?'

Ruben nodded. 'Can I see Mami? Give her a hug?'

Dom looked behind his shoulder before getting to his feet. He nodded, before disappearing into the room, returning a minute later with Letty behind him.

'Hey baby. What are you doing here?' She asked, stooping down to his level. Ruben looked at his Mami closely. She had red blotchy eyes, dried up tears and slightly shaky hands. And he didn't like it. He let go of his promise to his Dad and let out a cry, flinging his arms round his Mom tightly. 'Hey, hey, hey... come on, she's going to be okay... I promise, she's going to be okay' Letty voice cracked and she hugged her son tighter.

'Can I see her?' Ruben asked, sniffling as Letty gently pulled away. She glanced up at Dom, who winced.

'Buddy...'

'Please... I'll be quiet.' Ruben told him softly, wiping away his tears. 'I won't cry again' he added.

Dom and Letty looked at each other, Dom eventually nodding, before picking him up. Letty arose to her height, slowly, wincing as a twinge hit her stomach.

'Let? You okay?' Leon asked. Letty took a deep breath and nodded, before re-entering the room.

'You sure about this?' Dom asked Ruben, who nodded and bite his thumb, a sign that he was nervous. Dom waited a few seconds, in case Ruben changed his mind, before slowly stepping into the room. He walked slowly, not wanting to alarm his eldest.

Ruben gasped and Dom stopped. 'You okay?' He asked, gently.

'Is that her?'

'Yeah. You're a big brother now' Letty said softly.

Ruben leaned down before his eyes widened. 'What? What are those?' He asked, pointing to the tubes and wires.

'It's okay. They're helping her, darling.'

'Helping her to what? Grow? Did I need them?'

'No... it's because she's really early. She's not supposed to make an apperance till nearer Christmas time...'

'But that's...' Ruben listed off the last three months on his fingers. 'December. Three months'

'I know... I guess she couldn't wait to meet us...' Letty told him gently, smiling slightly before looking down at her daughter.

'Hello, Peanut... I'm your big brother...'

* * *

'Where have you been?' Owen demanded harshly, as he slammed Mia's bedroom door, in the santuary, shut. The girl in question jumped violently and spun round.

'Owen!'

'I wont repeat myself!' He yelled, storming over to her, causing Mia to sit down on the bed.

'Out'

'Who with? You're disappearing for days on end with no explanation!'

Mia felt a surge of anger. 'I don't have to tell you everything I do. I'm entitled to some privacy!'

'When you're my girlfriend, you do tell me everything!'

'Well, how about this? We're done!' Mia screamed, grabbing the bag she had packed and hitched it onto her shoulder. 'I'm out of here!'

Owen watched her go, before a dark expression took over his features. He ran after her, gripping her arm tightly and spinning her round to face him. 'You leave and you can goodbye to your brother and sister in law for good'

Mia's breathing stopped. 'Don't you ever threaten my family' she warned him, darkly. The grip on her arm tightened.

'Then do as I say. Or a bullet goes straight through their heads'

* * *

Night had fallen in the D.R and Letty had yet to leave the NICU. Dom had gone home to get Ruben to bed and left Leon with Letty to keep an eye on her.

'Let? You need something to eat' Leon said softly. Letty shook her head, her eyes fixated on her daughter.

'No. I'm okay. I should be here'

'Let...'

'I said I'm fine!' She said, almost snapping at him. She took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry' She apologized, sensing Leon join her at her side.

He put his arm round her shoulder, pulling her to him and hugging her. 'She'll be okay'

'I know... I'm just scared that if I leave her something will happen'

'You can't thing that, Let. She's a Toretto'

Letty smiled slightly. 'I know'. She heard the door softly open and felt Dom's presence enter the room. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. 'Is he okay?' She asked, as he joined them.

'Yeah. Had to wait till he fell asleep to leave the house though' Dom said, kissing her head firmly.

'She hasn't had anything to eat since last night' Leon told Dom. Dom felt Letty growl under her breath and she shot Leon a glare. 'I'm going to go... Give Vince a break a babysitting' Leon said, catching hint hidden in Lettys glare.

Dom watched him go before he looked down at Letty. 'Let...' he sighed.

Letty stayed silent, her eyes trained on their daughter. Dom opened his mouth to speak when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He groaned silently as the caller I.D.

'I'll be back in a second' he said to Letty, before exiting the room. He answered the call. 'V... I've only just-'

 _'Dom, where are you?'_

'Where the hell do you think I am?' Dom bit out, with a roll of his eyes.

 _'Look, Dom! I need to get back to L.A!'_

'What? Why?'

 _'Jesse's been hurt'_

The tone in which Vince said that made Dom worry. 'What do you mean hurt?'

 _'He's been badly beaten up. Leon's not answering his phone'_

'He's on his way back to the house' Dom clamped a hand to his forehead in frustration.

 _'I'll get Leon to stay here. I'll fly back and find out how serious it is...'_ Vince told him on the other end.

Dom nodded, before remembering Vince couldn't see him. 'Okay. Just ring and let me know the second you find out anything'

'I will, bro. Keep me posted about Peanut' The line disconnected and Dom let out a breath.

'Baby? Whats going on?' Letty asked. Dom turned and found her perched against the half open door.

'It's Jesse...'

* * *

 **R &R X**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thankyou for all your lovely reiews on the last chapter, as always! Much love**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

It was 10:30am according to his watch, just in time for visiting hours to start. Vince burst through the LA hospital doors, his head swinging from side to side, trying to find Jesse's room.

'Vince? What are you doing here?' Brian asked. Vince stopped dead as Brian spoke.

'What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?' Vince snarled. The hospital door, to what Vince assumed was Jesse's room, and Mia stepped out, causing his eyebrows to disappear into his hairline. 'Mia?' He gasped, his eyes trailing over her body.

Mia smiled sheepishly. 'Hi Vince. Good to see you'

Vince let out a breathy laugh before he enveloped her in a hug. 'What- What- How-Are you?' Vince was lost for words. The last time he had seen her, Letty had the slammed the door on her when they had forced her to go cold turkey.

Mia gently pulled away. 'I'm okay. Just worried about Jesse' She admitted, looking through the window.

'How is he?'

'His conditions stable... Just keeping an check on his brain activity. He took a few blows to the head'

'Who did this?' Vince growled.

'Owen'

'Who is he?' Vince demanded, stepping closer to her.

'My ex... he didn't want me to leave him, so he threatened Dom and Letty... But I told him I didn't know where they were... Looks like he went for the next best thing'

'Where is he now?'

'My guys are scouring the area...' Brian told Vince, who frowned.

'Your guys?' Vince asked, before his eyes caught sight of the police badge. 'You're a cop?' He shouted, causing a nurse to throw a stern look his way.

'Vince... please' Mia whispered trying to calm him down.

'I'll explain later, I promise' Brian said, stepping forward slightly. 'But, for now, we're here for Jesse' he continued before his phone rang. He dug it from it his pocket. 'Excuse me' He said, clicking the green button his phone and walking away.

Vince watched Mia's expression and he groaned. 'Please god, not you and him. A cop? Of all people?'

'He's been there for me these past few months! So has Jesse!'

Vince blanched. 'Jesse?' He exclaimed, in shock.

'Yeah. I made him promise not to tell you and Leon because I wanted to be well and clean and prove to you guys that I could do it!'

'But why him? O'Connor? He broke your heart-'

'I know what he did thanks!' Mia snapped. 'But he helped me track down Dom and then he supported me through this...'

'Mia...' Brian's voice sounded from besides her, a grave look on his face.

'What's wrong?'

* * *

Dom sighed as he glanced through the window of the NICU and entered the room. Twelve hours had passed since Vince had got on a flight back to L.A. and he hadn't heard anything since. 'Letty? Letty, wake up' Dom gently nudged her, catching her as she awakened with a start.

'What? What time is it?' She asked, still half asleep.

'Midnight. Ruben is with Leon, in your room upstairs...'

Letty frowned. 'Our son... is here... with Leon at this time of night?' She asked, her tone dripping with disbelief.

Dom nodded before turning his attention to his daughter. 'How is she doing?'

'Her vitals are good, Janey said that we should register her soon, although Peanut is what's written on her wristband'

Dom slowly looked at Letty. 'Let, I love you and our daughter, but you are not calling her Peanut... Not even for a middle name...'

Letty laughed, knowing Dom was trying to add some humour to their current situation. 'Thought we already agreed on a name?' Letty pouted.

'We have... Although with everything that happened these last two days, I didn't even think of calling her Isabella'

Letty smiled. 'That felt wierd, hearing you say it. Makes it all real...' She said, swallowing lightly.

Dom kissed the top of her head, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. 'Let... will please try eating something besides a granola bar?'

Letty stiffened but very slowly nodded. 'Later though, yeah?'

'Leticia...' Letty bit her cheek to stop the remark flying from her mouth about him using her full name. She glanced up at her husband and slowly and reluctantly got up from the chair, Dom pressing a twenty into her hand.

'I want proof, missy' he told her as she headed for the door. Letty turned round and glared playfully at him, giving Isabella a longing stare before she slipped from the room.

Dom sighed a breath of relief. 'Thank god for that. Your Mami is stubborn one. Please don't be like that, just do everything Papi tells you to do and you'll be fine' Dom told Isabella, as he sat in the chair that Letty had evacuated. He slipped his through the gap and stroked her arm softly. 'You're so small and delicate, but that's why you have to stay strong and build your strength up, because if I loose you, I loose my world...' he spoke softly, his finger still stroking the skin of his daughter...

* * *

Brian and Mia stepped out of the taxi, gazing up at the house, where Dom and Letty lived.

'Wow! Nice house' Mia commented as Brian paid the taxi driver and joined her at her side, nodding in agreement. They set off the concrete and down the the sand to the house, stopping when they saw the smashed window.

'Oh my god' Brian murmured. He motioned for Mia to stay where she was as he went to inspect it. The front had been kicked in, but nothing inside had been touched, apart from the floor what had glass all over.

'Where's Dom?' Mia called, noticing Dom's car wasn't in the driveway.

Brian slowly pulled nudged the door open with his knee, calling out Dom and Letty's names. When they didn't answer, he called again. When it became obvious they weren't there, he headed back outside. 'They're not here' he told Mia.

Her eyes widened in horror. 'What? Oh my god, what if he has them? What if he's already put bullet in their heads like he said he was going to do?' Mia sobbed.

Brian pulled her in for a hug. 'We'll find them, I promise.' He vowed, before feeling her phone vibrate against his leg. He watched as she pulled it out of her pocket and saw who the message was from. 'Mia?' He questioned, as she let out a cry. He grabbed the phone from her and read the message.

 _Pity the doctors can't do anything for bullets through people's heads..._

* * *

'I need you place this hospital on lock down now!' Brian shouted, startling the nighttime staff as he barged through the hospital front doors with armed police, shouting orders.

'Wha- What?'

'Put this hospital on lock down! NOW!' Brian shouted, before grabbing Mia's hand and rushing down the corridor.

'We don't even know where they are!' Mia shouted, as they burst through some doors following the police.

'Suspect sighting... he's heading for the roof with a brown haired girl'

'Brown haired girl?' Mia frowned. 'Oh my god, LETTY!' Mia shot forward, pushing past the police and running as fast as she could to the nearest stairwell.

'MIA!' Brian shouted, following her. He burst through the stairwell doors, only to collide with Dom harshly as he skidded through the door.

'WHOA! WATCH-' Dom cut himself off, as he started to recognise Brian. 'What the hell are you doing back here?' He growled.

'OI!' Mia screamed from five floors above, her long brown hair hanging over the staircase.

Dom's eyebrows shot up. 'Mia?'. The police choose that moment to burst through the door, causing Dom to flatten himself against the wall. 'WHOA! What in God's name is going on?' He shouted, as they chased after Mia.

'Owen has Letty... on the roof!' Dom blinked as Brian's words washed over him, before he took the stairs two at a time with Brian rushing behind him.

* * *

'Get. Off. Me, Owen!' Letty shouted, feeling his arm wrap tighter eound her neck.

Owen groaned. 'Oh, you were so much more fun when you were with us!' He told her, dragging her to the edge of the building.

Letty let out a shriek of shock. It was about a 250 foot drop from the roof. 'Just tell me what you want!' She shouted, cursing herself for leaving her dressing gown in the NICU, although she hadn't expected to be confronted by Owen, in the corridor, wearing her long pyjama bottoms and a singlet.

Owen chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 'Oh, what I want to know is what you said to MY girlfriend'

'What about her? I don't have a clue what you're on about!'

'The night after she went to see her brother and you...' Owen moved her closer to the edge, making her fearful of what he capable of. 'She changed! Now, what did you say?' He demanded.

The doors to the roof burst open and Mia and Dom skidded to stop. Owen looked over his shoulder and laughed humourlessly. 'Oh... look whose come to save the day...' He turned them both so he was standing on the edge and Letty was infront of him. He gripped her hair tightly, yanking her head back. 'Come on then, Toretto... Save the day' he told Dom.

'You must be Owen...' Dom said, stepping forward slowly.

'Dom, don't!' Mia said, reaching out to stop him from moving.

'He's got my wife!'

'I know!' Mia snapped, before she headed towards Owen. 'Let her go and I'll come back to you'

Letty glared at her as best as she could. 'Are you crazy?'

'Shut up!' Owen growled in Lettys ear, before turning his attention to Mia. 'And why would I believe you?'

'Because you know me and you love me! Just like I love you' Mia said, her hands clasping Owen's face and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Letty grimaced. 'OI!' She shouted, her hand hitting Mia in the side. Mia pulled back, her hands clasped round the gun Owen had had hidden in the waistband of his jeans and expertly unclipped the safety catch on the gun, pointing it at Letty, who eyes widened.

'MIA! NO!'

'MIA, DON'T YOU DARE!'

'What are you doing, you crazy cow!?'

* * *

 **R &R X**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Much love to you all!**

 **Enjoy! X**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Letty grimaced. 'OI!' She shouted, her hand hitting Mia in the side. Mia pulled back, her hands clasped round the gun Owen had had hidden in the waistband of his jeans and expertly unclipped the gun, pointing it at Letty._

 _'MIA! NO!'_

 _'MIA, DON'T YOU DARE!'_

 _'What are you doing, you crazy cow!?'_

* * *

Mia laughed humourlessly. 'You scared?' She asked.

'You're pointing a fucking gun at my head with the safety clip off! What do you think?' Letty snapped harshly.

Owen laughed in her ear, staring at Mia. 'That's my girl!'

Mia laughed back, throwing her head back, allowing Letty to cast a glance at Brian and Dom, who both looked a mixture of confusion and terrified.

'Mia?' Owen asked, tightening his arm round Letty's neck as she struggled in his grip. 'Do it! But first, a little farewell speech'

'Mia! Come on...' Letty protested.

'Everything what I've done... when we were together, doing everything. The drink, the drugs, almost getting busted by the cops... is all down to you!'

'NO, IT ISN'T!'

'YES, IT IS!' Mia screamed. 'Everytime I wanted out, you always forced me to do it!'

'I did not!' Letty shouted, her anger flaring.

'Yes, you did! You're the one who introduced me to everything! You're the one who introduced me to the harder drugs...' Mia felt the tears burning her eyes. 'I was an addict because of you. I tried so many times to give it up. When you came to me that night when you left... you said some hurtful things and that made me feel worthless!'

'Do it, Mia! Do it!'

'Mia, look at me! Look at me!' Letty waited till she did before continuing. 'I said those things because you needed a shock to the bloody system! But then I thought seeing your brother would make you quit it all... That night when you came to see us, back in L.A, we told you that we would support if you ever decided to kick the habit-'

'Oh for god sake! Enough with the heartfelt farewell speeches! Mia, just-' Owen let out a roar of pain when Letty reared her head back and headbutted him in the face. The second the crack of his nose sounded throughout the air, she launched forward and grabbed the gun.

'NO!' Mia screamed, a fight starting out between the two Toretto girls.

'MIA! LETTY! NO!' Dom and Brian shot forward, each grabbing a girl and trying to pull them away.

'GET OFF!'

'MIA!'

'LETTY!'

'DROP IT!'

A gunshot and a scream followed the shouts of desperation...

* * *

Vince was relaxing with a takeaway and a movie back at 1327. He sighed and relished in the quietness of the house. It was very rare that he would actually get the house to himself with Leon and Jesse living under the same roof, but with one of them still in the D.R and the other in hospital, Vince found that he liked having the house to himself.

Just as he took another sip of beer, the laptop chimed with his Skype ringing. He groaned and tipped his head back. He swung his legs so his feet were planted on the floor and pulled the laptop to him, clicking answer.

 _'UNCLE VINCE!'_

Vince smiled. 'Hey buddy! You okay?'

 _'Yeah. I get to stay up really late tonight!'_

Vince raised an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah? How come?'

 _'Because he wouldn't settle down unless I brought him to see his sister again'_ came Leon's voice, as he moved into view.

 _'But I haven't. The police are here!'_ Ruben told Vince, leaning closer to the screen as if he was whispering it to him.

Vince frowned. 'What do you mean the police are there? Where are Dom and Letty?'

 _'We don't know. But Dom and Letty are with Isabella...'_ Vince watched as Leon leaned back and made a movement that meant he didn't know where they really were.

Vince caught it and played along. 'Oh! I see they've finally named her something more suitable than peanut...' Vince chuckled. 'How is your little sister doing?'

 _'She's doing good. I really want to hold her but Mami said no at the minute'_

'Aw well, I'm sure once she's stronger and we'll enough, you'll be having loads of cuddles'

Ruben laughed. _'And I can take her to school to show her off!'_

Vince and Leon stared at each other through the screen before their faces spilt into grins. 'I doubt Mami or Papi would let you do that! Maybe when they pick you up'

 _'But she can be my show and tell'_ Ruben pouted.

Vince smiled. To say he was a Toretto, Ruben was taking after Mia in the education part of it, something which had shocked both Dom and Letty when they had gone to his first parent - teacher conference.

'Maybe a photo when she's better can be a show and tell' Leon said. Ruben watched as Vince nodded on the screen.

 _'Hmm... okay!'_ He agreed, before turning to Leon. 'I need toilet' he told him. Leon laughed and pointed to a door offscreen.

'Don't fall in!' Vince joked, before he heard a door shut. 'Right, Leon where are they?' Vince asked, turning serious.

Leon looked over the screen, making sure the door was shut right, before answering. _'Owen's turned up. And we think he has Letty on the roof'_

'HE WHAT?!' Vince yelled, his takeaway falling to the floor.

 _'Police are stationed at every entrance, no one can in or out of the hospital!'_ Leon answered.

Vince was silent, as mind processed what he had been told. 'Well, what the hell does Owen want with Letty?'

Leon shrugged his shoulders. _'I don't know... How is Jesse doing?'_ He asked changing the subject.

'He's doing okay, but he has memory of what happened, so the police can't actually do anything until they get a statement from Jesse'

 _'He can't remember or he doesn't want to say?'_

'No, he honestly can't remember.' Vince went quiet for a few minutes. 'It was horrible. Although, after getting over the shock of seeing Mia and O'Connor here-'

 _'Mia? She was there?'_ Leon asked, his eyebrows shooting skywards.

'Yeah. Turns out O'Connor and Jesse have been helping her get clean these past three months. That's why we haven't been seeing much of Jesse...'

 _'Where is she now?'_

'Well she said she was heading to Dom and Letty's house...'

Leon blinked. _'Wait... she's over here?'_

'Whose over here?' Asked Ruben, climbing up onto the bed and coming back into view, his hands still damp from washing them.

Leon stalled for a couple of seconds. 'Oh, Erm... no one. We thought one of our friends had come over here, but we were mistaken'

'Oh..' Ruben rubbed his eyes and yawned, making Vince chuckle.

'Someone getting tired? Maybe it's time-' Vince cut himself of a echo sounded throughout the room on Leon's end. 'Leon, what was that?'

Leon had sat up straight. _'That sounded like...'_ he covered Ruben's ears tightly. _'A gunshot'_

'A WHAT?! LEON!' Leon disappeared as he scrambled from the bed, sending the iPad clattering to the floor. 'LEON? RUE?'

Ruben's face appeared, cracked and distorted on the screen. _'Papi won't be happy you've smashed his iPad, Tio Leon!'_ Came Ruben's voice before the connection was lost and left Vince staring at his laptop background...

* * *

 **R &R X**


	20. Chapter 20

**Much love to you all! Your reviews made me smile, as always. I had some interesting ones and I battled with myself before I decided on this verison.**

 **As always, Enjoy! X**

* * *

Dawn was rising slowly over the Dominican Republic, the low glow sunlight stretching shadows for miles. In the hospital, where the events had taken place only a few hours before, Dom awoke with a start when someone shook his shoulder. He looked up to see a nervous Mia stood next to his chair.

'Can I sit?' She asked quietly, not wanting to wake Letty or Ruben, who was fast asleep on the sofa in the hospital room. 'I need to be here when she wakes up'

Dom raised an eyebrow. 'You shot her, Mia!' He hissed. 'You're bloody lucky the police haven't thrown you in a jail cell!'

Mia glared at him. 'I'm fully aware of that, thanks! I need to explain my actions to her, please Dom... Let me try and make it right'

Dom sighed, looking at the sleeping figure of his wife before back at his sister, who looked tired and pale. 'Why don't you go back to our house and get some sleep? Then come back?'

Mia shook her head. 'I have to do it now, before I loose my nerve' She said, scratching at her nose.

Dom sighed, but stood up. 'Just don't start having an argument. It's the last thing I need my son to witness' he told her gently, before he left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

Mia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She sat herself down in the seat Dom had evacuated and rest her forehead in her hand, her arm propped against the arm rest. She stared at her sister in law for a long time, noticing for the first time how healthy she looked. Mia hoped that, one day, she could look like that. No needle marks, no limp lifeless hair, no more pain in her eyes.

It wasn't long before the sun had fully risen, rousing Letty from her sleep. She groaned and her eyes flickered open slowly. Letty glanced round the room, remembering where she was, before her eyes settled on Mia.

'What the hell are you doing here, you crazy cow?' Letty hissed, glaring at the younger Toretto.

'I wanted to be here, because we need to talk' Mia said, calmly.

Letty rolled her eyes and sighed. It's not that she didn't want to talk, she was still angry about what had happened the night before and she knew there was a high possibility she could say something she would regret.

'Look, Mia... I'm still incredibly angry at you for last night and I know that if I talk to you right now, I'll say something I'll regret'

'Then say it, because I deserve it, don't I?' It was more of a demand than a question.

Letty looked at her, before sighing. 'Okay. Fine. But you asked for this' Letty cleared her throat quietly, getting rid of the morning roughness as she coughed. 'Up there on the roof, I thought everything was end, there and then. You grabbed that gun and pointed it at my head! What did you think you were going to achieve?'

Mia swallowed slightly. 'If you hadn't have reared your head back and broken his nose, I would've shot to wound him, so you could go!'

'He had me trapped against him, Mia! If you were going to shoot him, you would've shot me instead... Like you did!' Letty told her, pointing the white square bandage on her shoulder, near her collarbone.

'You shouldn't have grabbed it!'

'You shouldn't have even been holding it, Mia! What did you think was going to happen when you held it to my forehead? And what was with that bloody speech?'

'That was a bloody distraction! If you hadn't have done what you did, you could've avoided getting shot! I was sprouting all that because I wanted Owen to think I was on his side and then at the last minute, I was going to turn the tables and wound him, only you got there first. I only pulled the gun on you because I knew that's what he wanted and I knew I had to get him on my side!'

'Well, thanks for the warning!' Letty growled with a scowl on her face. 'Mia, me and Dom have already some bad luck this week, we didn't need anymore!'

'I know, okay? And I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything!' Mia's voice cracked and tears splashed down her cheeks. 'I'm sorry that I accused you all them years ago. It was my own doing but I was looking for someone to pin the blame on... and you were the target because you were doing it too. I'm sorry that I didn't grasp the chance you gave me that night you left and I'm sorry that I shot you... But, I promise you, I'm going to continue getting help. I want my family back! I want to get to know my nephew and I want to have a relationship that's like yours and my brothers... Maybe kids one day, be a mother like you'

'Oh Mia...' Letty leaned forward and pulled her sister in law in for hug.

'I really am sorry. I'm sorry for everything and I will spent my entire life making up for what I put you all through...' Mia sobbed, her body shaking as Letty tried to comfort her. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...'

Letty blinked back her own tears. 'It's okay' She said, trying to keep a lock on her emotions.

'No, its not!' Mia sobbed, the tears spilling onto Letty's shoulder. 'I've put you through hell these past few months, I've put Dom through years of worry and misery and I can't ever take that back'

'Mia...' Letty whispered, hugging her tighter. 'Since we're apologising, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, if you ever felt like I gave you no option but to go down that route. We should've walk out of the club that night, not do what we did.' Letty pulled away from the hug gently, wiping Mia's tears away with her thumbs. 'But like I said, when you visited the house the night before we left... we'll support you if you want-'

'I've been clean for a month'

Letty blinked, partly in shock and partly in amazement. 'You've been clean? For a month?'

Mia nodded, almost shyly. 'Yeah. I've been going to see a counsellor. Brian and Jesse have been support-'

Letty straightened up. 'Brian? What the hell does he want?' She hissed, staring at the younger Toretto sibling.

'He's a cop now. He always wanted to be one... That's how I managed to find out how you were, where you were. I went to Brian and asked him to find you. He did and came back a few weeks later to say that he'd been fired because Dom found out that he used to deal drugs'

Letty blinked. 'So... all that time, you were in contact with him?'

'No, I got in contact with him find you. And when he did, you came over because you were scared of him revealing everything. I didn't see him again in person till I decided to get help. The morning you guys left, I was outside the medical center and he found me... he gave me the courage to fight...'

Letty stayed silent. So, Brian was now a good guy and not the bad guy? 'What about Jesse? How does he fit into all this?'

'The morning I decided to kick the addiction, I bolted and ran back to the house. Jesse found me and we got talking... Brian found me soon afterwards and they came up with a plan to help me' Mia broke off to breathe, before continuing. 'I relapsed twice, it's not easy... Did you ever feel the craving when you were going through recovery?'

Letty let out a slight breathy laugh. 'Mia, I'm still in recovery. You're always going to be in recovery. It's not like a car, you go into a shop to get repaired and come out brand spanking new... Recovery takes constant fixing.' Letty glanced at Ruben, who was snoring slightly and smiled. 'But he was my saviour. Work was stressful, but your brother back so it wasn't as bad. I had Vince as my go-to guy when I felt like relapsing, cause Dom never knew until I told him. But then I found out I was pregnant, I was petrified, but I knew that I never go back onto them because I had someone to look after now...'

Mia looked over her shoulder at Ruben, but Letty couldn't help tense up, given Mia's previous obsession with her son. 'He's a cutie' Mia commented, looking back at Letty with a soft smile.

Letty smiled back. 'Yeah, he is'.Letty looked at her son and slid from the bed. She was aware that she hadn't spent as much time with Ruben, given everything that had happened in the short space of time and she felt guilty for it. She slowly squatted down and stroked her sons hair, softly, speaking softly to him.

Mia watched the interaction, tears welling in her eyes as she thought of her baby, the one had she had miscarried. She hadn't told anyone about that part of her life yet, not even her counsellor. She wasn't ready to delve into that part of her life just yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to...

* * *

Dom was heading back down the corridor, a hot chocolate in his grasp. He turned the corner, heading back to Letty's room and stopped as he heard Letty speaking to Ruben through the door.

'I'm sorry I haven't been around very much for you' she spoke quietly. 'I know I've been putting all my attention on your little sister, but I promise that will change. When we get home, I'll do anything you want to do.'

The room went silent for few seconds, before Dom heard Ruben speak, albeit sleeply. 'It's okay, Mami. It's been nice having Tio Leon and Vince look after me'

'Oh yeah?' Dom could imagine Letty pouting at Ruben because of what their son said.

'Yeah, but nothing is better than cuddles with you and Papi at the end of the day' Ruben said, cutely. Dom smiled and laughed silently, before getting to his feet, just as the door opened and his sister slipped out.

'Mia? You okay?' he asked, concerned when he saw the tear tracks on her face. Mia nodded, before she headed down the corridor. Dom took a glance at the hospital room door, before following his sister. 'Mia?' he grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face him.

'Let me go, I'm fine' she said, although it would've been more convincing if she didn't have tears in her eyes.

Dom sighed impatiently. 'You're not fine, Mi... Please just tell me'

Mia let out a shaky sigh and sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. 'I don't know here all these emotions are coming from... I'm sorry...' she broke off when a sob left her mouth.

Dom sighed sympathically, before pulling her tightly to his chest and hugging her tightly. He had no idea how long they sat and hugged for, but it felt like hours. 'You don't have to be sorry about anything'

'Yes, I do' Mia sobbed, looking up at her brother. 'I put you through nine years of misery and you act like I've done nothing wrong. Like I've just been travelling and you've welocmed me back just like that. You haven't screamed or shouted at me... Mom and Dad would've...'

'But they're not here, Mia. I am. And I'm your brother. Whether or not you believe me when I say that I don't blame you or Letty for anything, that's your opinion... I'm just happy that I've got my sister back in my life. The last time I saw you, you were a teenager and I left you at the house with the boys, while I did what I did and now look at you... You look so much like Mom...'

Mia sniffled and smiled slightly. 'You know... When you did what you did? Why didn't you come home to me?'

'Because I didn't want to you to know what I'd done till I was behind bars, where you couldn't get to me' Dom joked, trying to lighten the mood, before turning serious. 'I ran to Letty because I knew she wouldn't say anything. I thinkshe expected it to happen, if I'm honest. She just held me until the police found me and took me away'

'Were you scared?' Mia asked, her voice small.

'A little. The thought of what was going to happen to you guys was the scariest thing' Dom answered honestly. Mia laughed bitterly.

'Bet you didn't expect the outcome'

'Not exactly. I thought it'd be Vince that would go off the rails, not you and Let...'

'The quietest always surpise you the most' Mia commented, making Dom laugh.

'Letty? The quietest?' he joked, making Mia laugh. She sat up and sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. 'You tired?' Dom asked, watching his sister nod. He dug into his pocket and handing her his car keys. 'Wait for me out front and I'll take you over to ours...' he told her, as they got to their feet.

Mia nodded, grasping the keys in her hand and threw Dom a smile as she headed outside, going in search for her brothers car. Dom watched her walk away, before he headed up back up the corridor to Letty's room. He knocked twice and opened the door, surprised to see Letty packing up her things.

'Let, what are you doing?'

'My nurse said I can go home' she answered, pulling her cardigan over her shoulders andstuffing her pjyamas back into her hospital bag.

'Really?'

'Yeah...' Her upbeat engery seemed forced and Dom frowned. He closed the door and turned her round to face him, where he found the answer.

'Baby, she's going to fine. She's got well trained staff looking after her and we can come by whenever we want, but you have to start looking after yourself again.' Dom told her, waiting until she nodded reluctantly to release his hold on her.

'It doesn't feel right, does it? Packing up the hospital bag but going home without her...' Letty spoke. 'We haven't even held her yet'. She looked faraway when she spoke, but shook her head as she returned to the present.

'You sure you're ready to come home?' Dom asked, wrapping his arms round her shoulders loosely.

Letty nodded. 'If I come home now, I'll be living here for three months' she told him. Dom nodded in understanding, watching as Letty zipped up her hospital. He hoisted it over his shoulder and held out his hand for his wife to take.

'Together, yeah?'

'Together' came the voice of their eldest. Letty glanced down at her son, who smiled innocently before giggling and holding her hand tightly.

'Come on. We've got to say a quick see you later to someone and then home time'

'Can I say it to her?' Ruben asked his Dad, who smiled and nodded.

'Of course you can. She's probably tired of mine and your Mom's voice now' Dom joked, laughing and smiling at Letty's playful glare as they exited the room. 'Well, it's probably true...' he continued, as the hospital door swung shut behind them...

* * *

 **R &R X**


End file.
